Generations
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Certain events lead Sara to believe if there is such a thing as mutant sperm. There are many twists in this story. GSR Romance, humor, mild drama, mild language are all in here. Rating may change. Enjoy. There is a better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Nope, not mine.

**Summary: **Sara has a son and her son gets a girl pregnant. She begins to wonder if thereis there such a thing as mutant sperm. Sara theorizes this after meeting Grissom's mother. She shares her memory of how Grissom was conceived after learning that she is not only a grandmother, but also a great-grandmother-to-be. Many, many, twists in this story. I hope you like it.

**A/N:** There are quite a few time leaps here in the beginning.

**Generations****(8-28-07)**

**(1992) **

Two bodies tumbled through the apartment door; intertwined in passion.

"Sara, are you sure?" He asked when one of their heated kisses broke and she attacked his neck.

"God, yes. I don't care that you're leaving and I may never see you again. I can't stand the tension anymore. I need you." She breathed out and attacked his mouth again. The two of them had given into their passion even though they both knew he would be gone in the morning. Neither had felt such a strong need to connect with another body and after a month of intense, suggestive flirting, they were both slaves to the attraction.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG********TIME LEAP******GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**(1993)**

"Push Sara." The doctor commanded. A small cry soon overpowered Sara's rapid panting. She collapsed, happy and sweaty on the bed.

"It's a boy. What's his name?" The doctor asked as he held up the baby for Sara to see.

"Jason Gilbert Sidle." She answered happily.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRSRGSRGSRGSR*******TIME LEAP**********GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

**(2000)**

Sara walked up the sidewalk like a salmon going up stream. She finally saw the person she had been looking for. With a big smile, she bent down to hug him.

"Hey baby! How was school?"

"It was good mommy." Before the youngster could tell her more, her phone rang.

"Sidle." She led Jason to the car.

"Hi."

"Grissom?" She asked even though she would know his voice anywhere. They usually corresponded through email. A phone call told her something was wrong.

"I need your help. Can you come to Vegas?"

"What's up?" She asked and opened the door for Jason to climb in the backseat.

"One of my CSI's was shot. I need an investigation done. I need someone I can trust. Can you come?" He asked her.

"I'll see what I can do. How long should I plan to be there?"

"A week or so."

"I'll call you back after I make some arrangements." She said.

"I'll be waiting." He said and abruptly hung up. She looked at her son, wondering what to do.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

(One week later, Holly's killer has been arrested Grissom and Sara are out for breakfast)

"Can you stay? I have a job opening and it's yours if you want it."

"I have to talk to a few people and it would take a lot of work." She answered carefully.

"Your boss knows that I am proposing this to you." He told her.

"It's not Fred that I am worried about." She said.

"What then? Boyfriend?" He forced himself to squash the jealous feeling that arose when he asked this.

"No, I haven't had time…since you." She told the table and her eyes flickered to him.

"I don't regret it." He said.

"You won't rekindle it either, will you?"

"I would be your boss. It's unethical." He couldn't look at her. They both knew it was a cop out. Her phone started to ring during her response.

"I don't regret it either. Excuse me….Sidle."

"_Hi Mommy!"_ He saw a genuine smile bloom on her face. He hadn't seen it in almost eight years. He just realized how much he missed it.

"Hi! How are you?"

"_Good. When are you coming home?"_

"Soon. What did you do today?"

"_I played with Josh, but he was mean."_

"How?"

"_He told me I was bad because I don't have a daddy_._"_ Grissom watched a tear escape her eye.

"You have a daddy, Honey."

"_Where is he?"_ Her inquisitive son asked.

"Las Vegas."

"_That's where you are! Are you bringing him home?"_

"No, I'm not."

"_Why?"_ These questions were getting hard for her to answer. She had to end this call.

"I can't sweetie. Are you at home?"

"_Yes."_

"I'll call you back later, ok?"

"_Ok Mommy. I love you!"_

"I love you too." Sara said quietly and hung up. She said it softly, but Grissom was still able to hear the sentiment. He gave her a minute to sit in silence. She swiped angrily at her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"No."

"Who was on the phone? Why did it upset you?" He asked.

"Jason."

"Ok, who's Jason?"

"My son." He looked as though she'd slapped him.

"Where's the father?"

"Why?" Her curiosity overrode the urge to tell the truth.

"I'm curious. How old is he?"

"Almost eight." She said, hoping he would put the pieces together.

Grissom mentally examined the evidence she had given him, but he came up with the wrong conclusion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were already pregnant?"

"It would have been a lie. I have to go. I'll call you about the job. Thanks for breakfast." She escaped before he could stop her. She needed to regroup and wanted to give him time to think. Two months later, Sara and Jason relocated to Las Vegas.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG***********TIME LEAP*************GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

**(2009)**

"Sara, you have a delivery."

"Thanks, Judy." Sara answered and went to log in evidence before going back to the front desk to see what she had. She saw the flowers and carried them to the break room.

"Nice flowers, Sara. New boyfriend?" Nick asked. Everyone was eating lunch when she arrived and set the flowers down. Catherine was ranting about Lindsey and stopped when she heard Nick's comment to Sara. Sara plucked the card and read it.

~For all the wonderful things

you've done for me over the

years.

Happy Mother's Day!

Love,

Jason~

Sara smiled and pocketed the note. Miraculously, no one knew that she had a son, save for Grissom; but he hadn't mentioned it since the day she told him. She went back into the break room to join her colleagues.

"So, who are they from?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I did a few favors for someone. This is his way of thanking me."

"What kind of favors?" Warrick joined in the conversation.

"Educational only. He's a sixteen year old." She said and clarified when she saw the gleam in Greg's eyes. Catherine's phone rang.

"Willows…Who asked you and when is the prom?...Alright, leave the details on the counter and we'll talk when I get home…love you too." Sara's phone rang. She saw who it was and left the room to answer it.

"Sidle."

"Hey mom, that girl I like said yes." Jason told her.

"Good. Thank you for the flowers, but you should save your money."

"You're welcome. I wanted to do it. Also, I need a new suit."

"What's her name?"

"Lindsey."

"Does she have a last name?" Sara asked.

"I don't remember it; it does start with a 'W'. We've been hanging out at lunch for a few weeks. She's nice, smart and pretty." Sara brushed aside the coincidence that Catherine's daughter's name was Lindsey too.

"Do I get to meet this nice, smart, pretty girl?"

"I don't know. Her mom's a lot stricter than you are."

"We'll talk later. I'll try not to work late. Get your homework done."

"I will. Night mom."

"Goodnight Jason." Sara smiled and briefly thought about how lucky she was to have a don like him. He was kind, respectful and responsible and he always had been. He is a blessing to a single mother.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG****** SMALL TIME LEAP ******** GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

(Two months later 2009)

Sara and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table sharing the rare meal together. Jason was getting ready for school and Sara left work on time for once. She was flipping through some pictures Jason had given her from the prom.

"Jason, is this Lindsey Willows?"

"Yeah. How'd you know her last name?"

"I work with her mother. Be very careful with her." Sara warned.

"I am."

"How serious are you about her?"

"Serious enough."

"Are you having sex?" Sara asked bluntly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't."

"Good. Promise me that you will think long and hard before doing it and you will always use a condom. I mean every time, I don't care if she tells you not to or that there is no risk."

"I promise."

"I'm too young to be a grandmother. That and Catherine would kill me. Have you met her yet?" Sara was wondering. She didn't think that Jason had met her because she was sure she would have heard Catherine say something.

"No."

"Just be careful with her and always treat her with respect."

"I always do." Sara smiled.

"I know; you're a gentleman just like your father."

"Who is my father?" Jason asked that question for what must've been the millionth time in his life.

"Someone I work with. You have his eyes." Sara had gotten lost in a memory so Jason left her alone. The next night, she bought him a box of condoms in case he and Lindsey were further along in the relationship than she thought. She told herself she was being a forward thinker and would rather have him be prepared than to be a grandmother before she turned forty.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So? Have i peaked your interests? Leave a reveiw and tell me what you think. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter starts in 2010-one year after the last chapter ended. I didn't want to discuss unimportant information. A lot of questions should be answered in the chapter. I thank all of you for the reveiws I have gotten. I was truly overwhelmed by the response from chapter one. Again, thank you and enjoy this chapter.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

(2010)

"Jason, we're in big trouble." Lindsey told him and her tone suggested she was near tears. He pulled her off to the side of the hallway. It didn't offer much privacy, but it was better than nothing.

"Why?"

"One of those condoms didn't work."

"What!?"

"I just found out. My mother is going to kill me."

"Mine is too." He agreed.

"I promised her no sex until after high school." Lindsey said.

"My mom said she's too young to be a grandmother. She bought me the condoms."

"What are we going to do? I'm only a junior and you're a senior"

"We'll figure something out." He assured her with false confidence."

"We have to tell them. I can't abort without her consent because I'm a minor."

"I guess it's time to face the music. Call me later, ok?"

"Ok." Jason hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. School was out for the day and he went home. He hoped that Lindsey's mother would still like him when he stepped up to do the right thing. Neither one of them had the courage to face their mother's head on so a phone call was in order. Jason waited until he was safe in his car to call his mother.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Sidle."

"_Hi."_

"What's wrong?" She had picked up on his tone of voice immediately.

"_Umm, I have a big problem."_ Sara knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"_Lindsey is…well she just told me…Are you still too young?"_ He asked tentatively. Sara paled, praying this was some kind of a joke.

"You're kidding me right?"

"_No."_

"You promised me." She reminded him.

"_I honored that promise."_ He said.

"I can't talk to you right now." Sara told him and hung up. She went to her computer, found the form she needed, printed it and then filled it out. She went straight to Grissom's office. She pushed everything she was feeling to the side. She was about to do something she should have done years ago. She knocked on his door and then took a deep breath.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Come in."

"Hey, Griss, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." His senses went on alert when she closed the door. She sat down in front of him and handed him the form.

"I need you to sign this." He was already scanning it. He looked up sharply at her.

"A month? Why?"

"Believe me, you'll want me gone. Please, just sign it and I promise I'll tell you." He studied her false confident posture for a minute. Reluctantly, he scribbled his name on the form before handing it back to her.

"Now, tell me." He demanded.

"Do you remember when I told you about Jason?"

"Yes." Sara took another deep breath.

"Well, he was conceived on a night of love and a faulty condom. When you asked me where his father was, I didn't tell you the whole truth." He was getting uneasy about what she was going to say next.

"What are you telling me, Sara?"

"You are his father." She said quietly.

"Get out." He ordered and stood up to usher her that way.

"Wait, there's more." She said quickly.

"What? I have a daughter? Triplets?" He was more angry with her than he could ever remember being.

"For the last year or so, he has been dating Lindsey Willows." Grissom sat back in his chair with a heavy thud.

"Oh God." He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

"Yep. He just called me. I suspect Catherine to barge in any second. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth and I know you're pissed off and confused. So, when you're done being mad at me, call me. Otherwise, I'll see you in a month." Sara said her piece and left the room in a rush. Less than a minute later, Catherine barged in the break room mad as hell.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Where in the hell is he?" Catherine cast her angry eyes over the room.

"Who?" Nick asked and wondered what got her so angry.

"Grissom." She seethed.

"His office. Sara was in there and just ran out." Greg told her. Grissom saw Catherine in the hallway, but stormed past her. He was pissed off at Sara Sidle. People saw him and literally ran for cover. Catherine tracked him to the locker room punching lockers.

"Do you know what Lindsey just told me?" Catherine was so deep in her own rage that she failed to notice his.

"That Sara's son Jason got her pregnant." Grissom said. Catherine's rage flew out the window. She wanted to know how he knew this.

"Sara's kid? Where is she?"

"She requested a month off right before she so kindly informed me that I am Jason's father."

"What?" Grissom had stopped punching lockers by this point and was looking at a very pale Catherine. He sighed and offered a theory.

"I guess the same thing happened to Jason and Lindsey that happened to me and Sara. It was our only time. I came back to Vegas the next morning. I was gone before she even woke up." Catherine had to sit on the bench.

"Wow. At least now I know why he looked so familiar." Grissom sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" She opened her locker and pulled a photo from it.

"Here. He took her to his junior prom last year." She handed him the photo. He sat there studying the photograph. He recognized the blue eyes instantly.

"They look good together." He said mostly to fill the silence.

"I thought so too. Sara raised a good kid. He is very polite and I know he cares a lot about Lindsey."

"I don't know what to do. I'm very angry, but I actually think I understand why she did what she did." He said.

"Enlighten me." Catherine prompted. Grissom told Catherine only what Sara had just told him in his office. He wasn't ready to share his and Sara's history quite yet.

"I would take a month off too. When are you going to talk to her?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. You?"

"I'm not talking to Sara and Jason until I talk to Lindsey first." Grissom suddenly stood up and took his things from his locker.

"I can't concentrate now. I'm going over there." With one final slam of his locker, he left. Catherine looked at the row of lockers in front of her and noticed that Sara's locker took quite a beating.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (SAME TIME AT SIDLE HOUSE)

Sara drove home as fast as she could. She stormed in and dropped everything at the front door.

"Jason get your ass out here now!" She shouted into the darkness.

"I'm right here." He was on the couch, crying in the dark.

"Catherine is pissed off." Sara spoke on an assumption, not fact.

"I figured. I will help Lindsey if she keeps it."

"My life is complete shit because you two couldn't keep your hormones in check until after high school." She scolded him and didn't really care that he was already depressed.

"You're one to talk; getting pregnant at twenty?" He shot back.

"When I was twenty, I already had my bachelor's degree." She said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I also took a month off of work and told your father." She informed him.

"My father?" He asked. He wasn't sure to be more curious or angry that his mother waited until today to tell his father about him.

"I had to. He's my boss. Just like Lindsey, I got pregnant by a faulty condom. I was an adult and faced up to my responsibility." She said.

"All except for telling him right away." Both of them were on the defensive.

"That's true. You weren't there. We're also not talking about me. What are you going to do? What about finishing high school?" She turned the tables again.

"We haven't got that far. After she told me, I reassured her and then called you." Jason said and slumped back in his seat with a sigh. There was a knock on her door. Sara walked the two steps to answer it, surprised that it would be so soon. She was unsure if it was a good sign or not. She slowly opened the door to reveal Grissom; alone. She easily read the myriad of emotions on his face.

"She's still angry." Grissom said and they both knew he was referring to Catherine. Grissom stared at her face which was currently illuminated by the light of the street lamp. He wondered why the lights were off if she was home.

"I don't blame her. Come in." She stepped aside and flicked on a light. That's when she saw Jason sitting on the couch in his boxers.

"Ugh, Jason, go put on some pants; you know better than that." She said. The teenager immediately obeyed the command. She looked back at Grissom and saw how weary he was. She touched his elbow to guide him further into her home. It was then that she saw his bruised and bloodied hand.

"What happened?" She asked and held his hand up to inspect it.

"Your locker took a beating." He said.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly. She noticed Jason standing there and asked him to get the first aid kit. She led him to the kitchen and began tending to his hand.

"We need to talk." She started and turned on the water.

"Sara, that is the understatement of the century." He retorted and hissed when the water hit his hand.

"Here, Mom." Jason arrived and handed over the kit. Sara took out what she needed and continued to dry his hand and bandage it.

"Grissom, this is Jason. Jason, this is Gil Grissom." She introduced father to son. Gil took one second to shake the young man's hand and allowed Sara to finish the bandaging. The name 'Gil' struck a realization in the young man. She looked between them and gave them a prompt.

"I'll be right back. I need to put this away." She left before either of them could protest.

"I guess I'm your father." Gil started the awkward conversation.

"I guess so. I just found out about you."

"Same here, though I've known about you for years." Jason raised his eyebrow and Grissom thought he looked just like Sara.

"How so?" Grissom told the young man what he knew and it wasn't much. He again left his and Sara's past out of it. Jason returned the favor. He told of the few times Sara had mentioned him; but again, it was a short story. Catherine was right. He is a very nice kid. Sara did a good job raising him.

"Do you have any thoughts on what to do with Lindsey?" Gil asked.

"I'll be there. I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she told me a few hours ago. I do love her. That's one reason we waited a year before trying anything."

"For that, I applaud you. I only knew your mother for a month when she was my student." Gil said and shocked Jason.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I haven't offered a description of Jason yet, but I will. I naturally gave him those same gorgeous blue eyes as his father. :) Jason will be an interesting charachter throughout with his attitude toward Gil. Keep an eye out and I will post again tomorrow. You know what to do now...review. :) Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jason couldn't believe the things he was learning about his mother.

"I taught an entomology seminar at Berkeley. After it ended, we went out for dinner. I was scheduled to fly home the next morning. She knew that and stayed with me anyway." He tried to put Sara in a positive light.

"Did you love her?"

"At the time, I wouldn't have called it love. I was definitely attracted. Her looks caught my eye and her brains blew me away."

"How do you feel about her now?" Grissom smiled slightly, acknowledging the fact that he was protecting his mother. He could have been mistaken, but he thought he heard a bit of resentment in the young man's voice too.

"I think I'd better talk to her about that." Grissom said firmly.

"Are you the guy that sent the plant?"

"Yes." Grissom was sure he heard resentment now.

"Do you care about her?"

"Why?"

"If you did, then you've been treating her like shit on and off for years." Jason accused. Grissom mentally praised the young man for speaking his mind.

"I know." Sara had been nearby and had heard most of the conversation. After putting away the first aid kit, she went to her bedroom to shed a few tears in private. She decided that it was time to make her presence known.

"Jason, you have school in the morning. Go to bed."

"Would I be able to stay home tomorrow so we can talk some more?" He asked.

"We'll see, but for now plan on going. Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Mom." He replied and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room without acknowledging Grissom at all. Sara started a pot of coffee and led him back to the living room. Once they each had a cup, she started the conversation.

"I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." He agreed. He wasn't going to make this easy for her until he knew why she withheld this from him.

"By the time I found out, it was too late to do anything. He's a good kid with a good work ethic."

"If you hadn't come back to the kitchen when you had, I think I was about to be asked to leave." He said thoughtfully.

"He's a lot like you." She told him and sat quietly for a moment. He waited patiently.

"When he first started dating Lindsey, I warned him to be careful. I even bought him the condoms and made him promise to really think about it and always use one." Sara felt the emotions building, but she wasn't ready to let them out yet.

"I'm sure you did. You two seem very close."

"I like to think we are. The only thing I've kept from him was you and the gang." She said.

"Sara, why didn't you just tell me?" He asked; he had to know. It was eating him up inside.

"I was twenty, Gil. I thought you'd be mad at me. I figured since I couldn't have you, I could have a part of you. When I moved here, I did tell you, but you came to the wrong conclusion. Ever since then, it's always been shop talk. I miss the talks we used to have at Berkeley. Jason is the reason I didn't get my doctorate. I couldn't afford it. My scholarship wouldn't pay and when application time came around again, my day care provider's husband was transferred out of state." She explained.

"You've sacrificed a lot. He's a good kid."

"He was worth it. I just don't want to be a grandmother."

"Catherine doesn't want that either. At least you two had the benefit of being parents first." He tried not to sound as crude as his words were. He saw the effect it had when a tear spilled onto her cheek without her permission.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"Catherine also knows about your connection; and mine." He informed her. He wasn't in the mood to be compassionate.

"That's why I took a month off. We all need time to adjust. I'm curious to see what Lindsey and Catherine decide."

"Me too. Should we come up with a few ideas?" He suggested.

"No, let's wait and see what they say first. Obviously, we have to help them because they're minors. Jason does have a job at the museum on weekends and two nights per week." She told him and her tears were still falling against her will. Grissom was moving to comfort her when se spoke.

"If you don't want to be a part of this drama, I'll understand. You were thrown into it without any warning." She succumbed to her emotions at this point. He pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest. He was too overwhelmed to speak anymore. She composed herself and apologized for getting his jacket wet. She restrained herself from asking the one question she wanted an answer to.

"I miss it too." He said quietly. It sounded more like he was talking to himself than to her.

"What?"

"You, us, our talks. I miss it too."

"We can have it again." She said.

"Do you still want that? It's been almost twenty years."

"I'm willing to try and see if we still have that spark." She said and noted he still had one arm around her.

"There's so much I don't know. I have so many unanswered whys." She smiled at the memory of the last time he said that to her. She left his arms and got off the couch.

"Would you like to learn more about Jason?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me." She said and held her hand out to him. He took it and stood from the couch as well. She led him in to her room and sat on the floor by her bed. He tensed, but she didn't seem to notice. She pulled a box out from underneath the bed and heaved it onto the mattress. From her keys, she unlocked it and opened it.

"I saved these things for you for whenever I had the courage to tell you." She said sadly and nostalgically at the same time. He walked over and looked in the box. Inside, there was a menagerie of things; hand written letters, a diary, school projects, elementary father's day cards and a few gifts. He looked at her completely stunned. Sara looked sad.

"Jason doesn't know about this. I guess it's another thing I've kept from him. I'm a horrible person." She said to the floor. He kneeled in front of her.

"Why would you say that?"

"I can't even let my own son into my life. I love him to pieces and would gladly sacrifice everything for him, but he knows virtually nothing about me." She was close to losing it again.

"What do you think he needs to know?" He asked.

"He knows where I work and what I do. He's never been there and he's never met any of my friends in the ten years we have lived here. He knows nothing of my childhood. He only tonight found out about you. My friends know nothing about me. Think about it; Jason and Lindsey have been dating for a year and Catherine just now found out that I'm his mother? I'm a horrible person." Sara was in a self berating mood.

"No, you're not. You're guarded and private. I'm the same way. I think it's ok to show different pieces of you to different situations and people. Only you know what I was like at Berkeley. Everyone else thinks I'm just a robot, but you know that's not true." He said.

"I guess you have a point."

"Jason doesn't need to know who you were, just who you are. If you want him to know what you're like at work, then bring him in. You do have one case to finish up." He said soothingly.

"Thanks. Here, this is yours. Do what you want with it." She handed over the key to the box. Gil sat on the bed and began to sort through it all. He never noticed when Sara left the room. She was startled when she woke him the next morning. He looked around to get his bearings before looking her in the eye.

"I slept on the couch. I came to check on you and saw that you had passed out. I closed the box, took your shoes off and covered you with a blanket." She explained.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She smiled.

"I know. It was an emotional night. I made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like breakfast?" Grissom nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG*****SAME TIME AT WILLOWS HOUSE*********GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Catherine had left shortly after Gil. There weren't any cases and she didn't offer any explanation of her leaving mid-shift other than 'something came up'. She slammed the front door. Lindsey jumped up from the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Catherine screamed at her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: You'll find out Lindsey's answer tomorrow. For now, please leave your thoughts with me and have a great day! Thank you!!!! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

"I love him." The teenager stated a simple fact.

"You promised me you'd wait until after high school!" Catherine was having trouble lowering her voice; that could be because she wasn't trying.

"We tried. We've been dating for a year. Jason didn't pressure me."

"Are you sure?" Catherine cast off the sarcastic comment. She's seen far too many eager teenage boys in her line of work.

"Yes. Think about it, Mom; he's Sara's kid. She has better moral values than that." _Lindsey knew Sara was Jason's mother? _She thought, but put it off to the side to ask her later.

"That's true, but why? I didn't want you to be another statistic. What are you going to do? How are you going to raise a baby? I'm not consenting to an abortion unless your health is at risk." Catherine fired off questions and opinions all at the same time.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm just scared."

"You should be. I was scared when I got pregnant at sixteen too." Catherine shocked her daughter with that bit of trivia.

"What did you do?" Lindsey asked.

"I miscarried, but my mother did the same thing to me that I'm doing to you. If you're old enough to have sex, then you're old enough to face the consequences." Catherine laid the stone cold truth on the table.

"Will you help me?"

"I have no choice. You aren't eighteen yet. I'm not ready to be a grandmother." Catherine wanted to do something, but she remained strong for the time being.

"We used a condom. We didn't get pregnant on purpose."

"Whether or not it was on purpose is moot. You're going to be a mother. How are you going to finish high school? What about college?"

"I could get home schooled or take the G.E.D. test. I can go to community college." Lindsey offered.

"Who's going to home school you? I'm not qualified, nor do I have the time."

"Maybe Sara could do it. She used to home school Jason." Lindsey said.

"Are the two of you planning to get married?" Catherine changed the subject again.

"We haven't talked about it." Catherine stared longingly at the liquor cabinet.

"I need answers. Call Jason and kindly ask him if he and Sara would come over for dinner." She instructed her daughter. Surprisingly, the girl did as she was told. There was a knock on the door, forcing Catherine to keep her emotions in check for a few minutes longer. She let loose when she saw Warrick, Nick and Greg standing on the doorstep. Warrick pulled the crying woman into his arms and exchanged a curious look with his companions.

"Hey, we all noticed how upset you were at the lab. What's wrong?" Nick started.

"L-L-L-Lindsey is p-p-pr-pregnant." Jaws dropped in shock. That was never taken into consideration as one of the theories behind Catherine's mood. They still had to find out why Grissom and Sara suddenly took off too.

"It's worse. The boy is Sara and Gil's kid." All three jaws felt like they were dislocating.

"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey asked from inside the room. The four adults looked at her.

"Yes, Lindsey. He told me that Sara just told him he was a father after you two called us."

"Jason never knew who his father was." She said.

"He does now." Catherine responded. Warrick was the first one to recover.

"Boss man and Sara have a kid?" Catherine nodded and left his arms. She looked at Lindsey.

"Are they coming?"

"Yes. Jason is staying home from school today."

"Good for Jason. You have school. Get moving." Lindsey decided obedience was the best course of action. Catherine plucked a photo from the shelf and showed it to her guests.

"He's a good looking kid." Nick commented on the prom photo.

"He's a nice boy; very polite."

"Did you know he was Sara's kid?" Nick asked.

"I didn't make the connection until Gil told me after Sara told him. I knew his name was Sidle, and since Sara has never once mentioned a son. I figured there was more than one Sidle in the area."

"So what happens now?" Nick was asking all the questions.

"We're all going to talk tonight. I should call Gil and see if he wants to join us. Excuse me." She left to make the phone call and came back a few minutes later.

"Gil is still at Sara's."

"Really?" Warrick knew he shouldn't be that surprised, but for some reason, he was.

"Yes. After beating the hell out of her locker, he told me he was going over there to talk to her."

"What's with them having a kid? That's not right." Greg finally offered an opinion. He was struggling to wrap his brain around the fact that while he was still in high school, Sara was getting knocked up by Grissom.

"Gil told me it was a one time thing. He was on his way back to Vegas before she woke up. Both cases are the result of a faulty condom."

"I didn't know they've known each other for almost twenty years." Nick commented, mostly to himself.

"He loved her and left her? That's real responsible." Warrick said sarcastically. He was angry.

"What about Sara never telling anyone, including the father, that she has a kid? That's irresponsible too." Greg argued. He was angry too.

"Stop it. We don't know the whole story and we're not going to jump to conclusions. Gil told me how they met, but I can't remember because I was too angry." Catherine asserted herself neutrally.

"You're right. We're assuming things when we don't have all the evidence." Nick regained his composure. Lindsey left for school and the guys offered to take Catherine out for breakfast.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR********SIDLE HOME-MORNING*******GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Jason rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen after pulling up some shorts. He carried his t-shirt with him for the time being. He thought he could hear quiet voices coming form the kitchen. He arrived just in time to see him hand her a fresh mug of coffee. He was shocked to say the least.

"Mom, what's **he** still doing here?"

"Watch your tone." Sara warned.

"Sorry, but why?"

"We were talking." Sara answered her son honestly. She glanced at Grissom standing silently off to the side. He said nothing.

"Jason, if you're staying home to talk, fine. Sit down and we'll talk. If not, then go to school." Sara laid the ultimatum down. Jason glanced at Grissom.

"What about him?"

"He's going to find out whether he's here or not. He has a right to know." Sara defended Gil.

"No, he doesn't."

"He's your father." She was getting angry.

"He's been treating you like a damn toy! I don't want him here." Sara stood up and matched Jason's height.

"I let him. It's my decision. Either sit down and help me come up with ideas for **your** life, or go to school."

"Why aren't you angry at him?" Jason wasn't backing down.

"Because none of this is his fault! If you're going to be mad, fine. Yell, scream, and be mad about it, then grow up! Find me when you're ready." Sara stormed off. Grissom watched the kid slump in defeat. He chose to follow Sara. She was in her room and even though the door was open, he knocked before entering.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"I don't remember what that feels like anymore. We've never fought like that before. It's all my fault." Sara began sobbing uncontrollably. Grissom sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh. It's not all your fault. It's going to work out. I promise." He tried to soothe her.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me too?" Sara asked.

"Not anymore. No one has ever defended me the way you just did. I'm sorry for treating you the way I had in the past." She nodded in acceptance.

"I did instigate some of it."

"True, but you didn't deserve the rest of it. I did it because I've been at war with myself."

"About what?" She asked.

"You."

"Me?" He nodded.

"What we had all those years ago is still there. I care about you." Sara leaned forward in the comfort of his embrace.

"I care about you too." He hugged her tightly to him. Neither knew that Jason was in the doorway and heard the last part of their heart to heart. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I yelled back."

"I'm ready to talk now." He said.

"We'll be right there." She said firmly.

"I'll start breakfast." He began to back out of the room.

"Thank you." The young man left and that's when Sara realized she was still in Grissom's arms.

"Are you staying?"

"I'd like to. It affects me too." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Grissom looked out the window for a beat and then back at her.

"Sara, may I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? It's my night off."

"That sounds nice. Catherine invited us over for dinner tonight. I'm not sure whether or not to be scared."

"She invited me too. I'll be right there with you." He assured her.

"Thanks. Let's go see what Jason made." She said and reluctantly left his arms to go back to the kitchen. On the way, Grissom grabbed the box of tissues from her bedside table in case she needed them again. Jason was serving three plates of eggs and potatoes. He watched his father hold Sara's seat for her and sit opposite her. That forced him to sit between his parents. It was going to be a long day. The young man mentally sighed and prepared himself for the first of many discussions.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Comments? Thought? Suggestions? Predictions? I'd love to read them. Thanks to everyone who has submitted reveiws thus far...please keep it going. What do you think is going to happen next, especially now that three more people are 'in the know'? Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

"So, do you have any ideas?" Sara started and then took a bite.

"I've already requested an application to UNLV. I still need to send rejection letters to the other schools. Frank said as soon as I graduate, he'll hire me full time at the museum." Jason told his mother.

"That's a good start." She said.

"What do you do at the museum?" Grissom joined the conversation.

"I help set up exhibits and assist in research. Frank trusts me to keep accurate data for him." Jason replied and clearly was put off by the interruption.

"What branch of science?" Grissom automatically replied.

"Natural sciences." Grissom perked up.

"Frank Gage is your boss?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"He has a good reputation. A recommendation from him will be an asset if you choose to pursue a career in science." He advised the young man.

"I'll think about it."

"Guys? Back to the subject at hand please?" Sara stopped them both.

"Sorry." They both said simultaneously. She hid her smile because they both had the same tone when they answered her.

"What about Lindsey? She still has one more year of high school." Sara continued.

"We'll need help. I could put college off to the side or go to night school while she finishes." Jason had clearly been thinking of different possibilities.

"What about this year? She's going to start showing soon." Sara reminded him.

"That's between her and her mother. I support what ever she decides." Jason was firm on this. Sara was secretly impressed.

"Jason, is this what you want or are you doing it because it's the right thing to do?" She pushed her half eaten plate away and leaned forward.

"I guess it's a little bit of both. I love her, but this is definitely a curve ball. I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't deeply care about her." Sara fought the urge to look at Grissom.

"I don't doubt your feelings, Honey because you are a compassionate person. Where are you going to live? Are you going to live together? Is your salary enough to support one person; let alone three? Babies are expensive." Sara was trying to think about everything she had done when Jason was born.

"The extra hours at work will help with expenses. If I can get a scholarship to Perdue, then I'm sure I can get one here."

"Perdue?" Grissom once again jumped in the conversation. Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes before looking at him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I went there for my undergrad."

"I didn't know that." Sara fell into the sidetracked conversation.

"We'll talk later." He told her with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Right. As for living, I can't move out for another year. I can try to save and find a small apartment for us. Are you willing to help us out at all?" Jason looked back to his mother.

"I'm willing to help; minimally. This is **your** baby and **you** will take care of it. I'll babysit when you are either at school or work and that's it. There will be no more dating once that baby gets here." Sara was resolute in her words. Jason knew she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"I'll help too. I'll help pay for some of the baby furniture. Where will the baby be sleeping?"

"We'll have to figure that out tonight, won't we?" Jason said icily.

"Careful Jason." Sara warned for the second time.

"Sorry Mom. What did you do when you had me?" Sara looked at Jason. She paused her gaze on Grissom on her perusal of the room while she gathered her thoughts.

"I was still in school, but I had a job and my own place. I had a neighbor down the hall and she took care of you when I was at work or school. I had to pay her and I studied while you slept. You should probably get accustomed to going without sleep."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Is that why you're an insomniac?" Grissom immediately asked before Sara could answer Jason.

"Babies need to eat every few hours. That's a lot of work. You'll both be exhausted." Sara answered her son.

"I have a new level of respect for you." Grissom commented quietly.

"Thank you."

"I'm already tired. You're a good mom." Jason added. Sara felt like Jason felt like he was in a competition with Grissom. She smiled at her son.

"Flattery won't do much for you right now. I'm still angry about the whole situation."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want you to take a ride with me. I need to show you something." Sara said. Jason nodded.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." The young man said and left the room. Sara looked at Grissom.

"I'm going to show him how expensive babies are. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. Can I stop at home to get cleaned up?" He asked and helped her clean up the dishes really quick.

"Sure, we'll pick you up." She walked him to the door. He turned around at the last second and gathering his courage, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly and closed the door behind him. She took the time to refresh and recollect.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR*******2 HOURS LATER*****

Sara pulled into a strange parking lot, causing Jason to ask the obvious question.

"Mom, where are we?"

"Your father's house." She said and looked at him.

"He's coming too?" Jason asked and slumped in his seat at the same time.

"He's not a bad guy. Give him a chance." Sara was getting tired of having to defend Grissom, but would continue to do it until Jason accepted his father's presence in his life.

"He's too quiet." Jason said.

"Sometimes, you are too. Give him a chance." Sara got out of the car and thus prevented any response from her son. She urged Jason to join her. She knocked on the door and visually warned her son to behave. Grissom opened the door to welcome them in. Jason held up the box that Grissom had left at Sara's. He took it to his room. Sara sat on the sofa and Jason was examining the display cases on the wall. Grissom chose not to say anything about the inspection.

"Shall we go?" He suggested instead. He didn't like the kid's attitude toward him lately and therefore it bothered him to see his home being inspected. Sara led the way back to her car. They rode in silence and pulled up to the store ten minutes later.

"Mom?"

"Don't. Just follow me." Sara presented an attitude with her son that Grissom couldn't remember ever seeing. When she did stuff like this at work, it had a much different effect. The guys almost always teased her, but this command lacked any amusement. It was a little scary.

"Jason, I'm going to show you what this baby will need. Write it down and also note the prices."

"Yes ma'am." Jason answered. _Smart boy, he knows when to obey his mother._ Grissom thought to himself. He figured that if she spoke like that to him, he probably would have obeyed as well. The three of them spent the next ninety minutes looking at baby things. Grissom had to take over the note taking half way through because Jason had gone completely pale. He sat in a rocking chair and just cried. Sara's soft maternal side emerged. She pulled him to lay on her as she had to Grissom the night before.

"Do you get it now?" She asked. She could have shown him on the internet, but this made the point so much better.

"Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry Mom. I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly. Grissom stood nearby, just watching.

"I know, baby, I know." Sara waited the few more minutes while he composed himself and they were able to finish their mission. Jason and Gil both asked a few questions and Sara explained as best she could. After they dropped Grissom off and went home, Jason decided to take a nap before they had to go to Lindsey's.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will take place at Lindsey's house. Now, I need to know how you like it. I live to serve. Have a great day! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

*******WILLOW'S HOUSE---DINNER TIME*******

"Lindsey, get the door; they're here!" Catherine shouted from the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Lindsey was surprised to see all three of them arrive together. Wordlessly, she opened the door wider to grant them all entrance.

"Where's your mother?" Sara asked.

"In the kitchen." The girl answered quietly. Sara walked in the direction Lindsey pointed her. Grissom was left alone with the two teenagers. Catherine had her back turned when Sara walked in.

"Hi Catherine." Catherine stopped what she was doing to look solemnly at Sara.

"Hi."

"Here, I figured we'll need this at some point." Sara held up a bottle of wine. Catherine opened a drawer.

"Thanks, here's a corkscrew." Sara smiled and opened the bottle then poured three glasses.

"Cath, if you're mad at me, then I understand. I'd like the chance to explain my point-of-view when you're ready to hear it." Sara started. Catherine nodded.

"Me too. I'm not mad at you; just the situation. I'll call you because I know you took a month off."

"I'm not ready to be a grandparent anymore than you or Grissom. I drove home a point today though." Sara said and offered to help set the table.

"Oh yeah?"

"Grissom came with when I took Jason to the baby store. He got to see how much they cost. I had him take notes. We brought it with us. He started crying half way through and Grissom had to finish the documentation." Catherine smiled at Sara's creativity.

"Nice one. How is Gil dealing with all of this?"

"I think he's doing well. He told Jason that he'd help pay for furniture."

"It's going to take time to figure everything out. More time than we have tonight." Catherine said and downed her glass before refilling it.

"Agreed. I made it clear that I will not take care of this baby for them. I'll babysit when they're at work or school, but that's it." Sara said.

"I'll make the same deal. We'll have a schedule. I told Lindsey that if she's old enough to have sex, then she's old enough to face the consequences. She said she loves him."

"Jason tells me the sacrifices he's going to make. He's going to help her. He told me he loves her too." Sara explained. Together, the women served the food and called Grissom, Jason, and Lindsey to the table. Grissom's look told her that they needed to talk. She nodded and took a seat between him and Jason. Sara began the conversation,

"Lindsey, what are you going to do about school? I know you still have a year left."

"Um Jason told me that you used to home school him. I was hoping you could do the same for me too." Sara was taken aback.

"That was second grade. Do you both really trust me with your high school education?" She asked and successfully hid the flattery that she felt.

"It's only for a semester. Next year, I'll be back at school as long as someone is with the baby." She said.

"I'll think about it. How are the two of you going to support your baby?" Jason looked to Catherine.

"Mrs. Willows, I've talked to my mother. I have requested an application for UNLV and as soon as I graduate, I'll be putting in as many hours as I can at my job. Frank said as long as I keep my grades up, I can start working a few more nights during the week."

"I heard you had a field trip today." Catherine replied coolly. He swallowed.

"Yes ma'am. Here Lindsey. This is what we did." He handed her the pad of paper. She and Catherine looked at it in shock. Catherine couldn't believe how expensive things had gotten. They all had shared a few ideas. At the end of the meal, Grissom finally spoke.

"Catherine, the meal was delicious."

"Thank you."

"I think that Jason and Lindsey need to sit down alone and make a plan. We three also need to do the same thing." He suggested.

"Agreed." Catherine said and Sara nodded.

"I told Jason that I would help pay for some of the furniture; however, we need to figure out living situations and exactly what will be needed. Would the two of you like to have breakfast at my house?" They both nodded.

"Good. The five of us will sit down together in a few days. Is that fair?" Everyone nodded. Grissom looked to Sara.

"Can Jason stay so they can talk?" Both women nodded.

"Lindsey can rive him home in a few hours if I can catch a ride to work?" Catherine suggested.

"That's fine. I need to finish up a few things on my case. Jason, I'll call you later and I will want to see what you've come up with."

"Yes ma'am." Jason nodded slowly.

"That goes for you too." Catherine looked at Lindsey. The girl nodded to the table. Lindsey and Jason were asked to clean the dishes so the three adults could leave sooner. Sara dropped Grissom off at his house and drove Catherine to the lab.

"I'm scared for them." Sara began after a block of silence.

"Me too."

"It's like I'm twenty again." She said quietly.

"I got pregnant at sixteen, but I miscarried."

"I'm sorry." Sara offered and squeezed her hand.

"I refuse to consent to an abortion unless her health is at risk; just like my mother told me."

"Sex brings consequences. Jason is living proof that condoms aren't always one hundred percent safe." Sara mentioned.

"Gil told me, but I was so angry, I don't remember. How did it happen? Oh, the guys know too and they're pissed at both of you." Catherine told her.

"I attended one of his lectures at Berkeley. I was just beginning my master's degree…"

"At twenty?" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes. I graduated high school early. Anyway, we got to talking and by the end of his lecture series, the tension was unbearable. I made love with him even though I knew he'd be on his way back to Vegas before I woke up I don't regret it. That one month was the happiest I'd ever been before Jason arrived and showed me a different brand of happy." Sara smiled at a few memories of Grissom and Jason she allowed herself to have for a few seconds.

"Kids can do that. I mad Lindsey promise to wait until after high school. Maybe I should have told her why. I hate seeing her walk in my footsteps." Catherine berated herself.

"I feel like such a hypocrite and that it's my fault." Sara joined Catherine in the pity parade.

"Why?"

"Jason called my bluff when I yelled at him about having a baby at such a young age and praised Lindsey for telling him right away. I was backed into a corner when I told Grissom instead of it being voluntary."

"I don't think you're a hypocrite and it's definitely not your fault. Those kids knew the risks and did it anyway. You wanted Jason to have an easier and better life than you had. It's what every parent wants." Catherine told her confidently.

"I don't have room in my life for a baby." Sara said after another block of silence.

"I don't either, but it's going to happen. They're underage; at least this kid will have a good start." Catherine was being realistic and optimistic in the same breath. Sara chose to stay on the lighter side as well.

"True. Can you picture Grissom changing a diaper?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I've seen him do it. He loves Lindsey and babysat her a lot. She even had some of her things at his place for when it got ugly between Eddie and me. I've heard from Lindsey that he has played Barbies and joined her for tea parties. He was a different person that only Lindsey could bring out. He was her own personal toy. Lindsey told me once, that he played dress up at my house. I wish I could've seen it." Catherine barely finished when both women started laughing hysterically.

"I needed to laugh. Thanks for the imagery." Sara said and wiped the lone tear from her eye caused by laughing too hard. She realized that Grissom was right when he spoke of the many different sides a person can have and how they are revealed.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsgrsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, advice and comments you've sent so far. They were great to read and I love to get them. That beiing said; can I have more reviews? Please? (I'm not about begging) Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine once again turned the conversation serious.

"I needed that too. Do you have room for a baby?"

"I'll have to make room. What about you?" Sara answered.

"Lindsey will have to make room. I'll have to baby proof my house again." Sara nodded.

"Me too; does this mean we need two sets of furniture?" She asked.

"Sounds like it. I don't need a changing table. I used to keep a diaper bag nearby and change Lindsey's diapers on the floor."

"I used the bed or a counter. Jason got the money thing during our little field trip, but I'm not sure he understands how much responsibility it is to have a baby. These kids are lucky. I had no one except a neighbor to babysit while I was at work and school. I had to pay her on top of that." Sara said and pulled into the parking lot of the lab.

"I had Grissom and my mother. Eddie came and went after the first year."

"I did tell Jason to get used to having no sleep." Catherine smiled.

"I'll tell Lindsey the same thing." The ladies were walking to toward the building when someone honked at them. Sara turned and saw Grissom pulling in. They waited for him to catch up. He slowed when he saw them.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

"Is it safe to assume that you two have talked?" He asked them. They both smiled and it actually made him a little uneasy.

"Yes. The only thing we decided is that we need two cribs. One for each of our places." Catherine answered. He eyed them.

"Why do I have the feeling it isn't the only thing you two discussed?"

"Probably because it's justified." Sara answered cryptically and shared an amused look with Catherine. They turned toward the building to see Nick, Warrick, and Greg waiting on the steps. They looked anything but pleased to see them.

"Hey guys, go to the conference room and we will tell you what you need to know in a few minutes." Grissom took charge and remained calm, but it was obvious there was no room for argument. He was the last one in the building. Soon, all six of them were in the conference room with the door closed. Grissom briefly conferred with the ladies on either side of him and then began to speak.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

"It seems that although you have been informed of some changes in our private lives, you don't have the complete story. Is that correct?" The three men nodded.

"Well, we each have our own point of view of what's been happening, so I'll just give you a basic synopsis. I taught a lecture series at Berkeley back in 1992. I met Sara and one month later, the lectures ended. One thing led to another even though we both knew I was going to be on a plane early the next morning. We used protection, but it just failed to protect. Sara got pregnant and kept it from everyone; including me." He looked to Sara and she nodded; confirming that the part about her is correct so far.

"From what I have gathered, Jason, our son, has been dating Lindsey for the last year or so. Both kids were given warnings and made promises of abstinence. They knew the risks involved and chose to submit to the desires of teenage hormones. They said they used a condom and it failed as well. Now, Lindsey is pregnant." Grissom concluded and the room was silent. Upon learning that Sara wasn't a one night stand, the men were no longer angry about that. Greg couldn't let the issue go though.

"Sara, why didn't you tell Grissom about the pregnancy?"

"I was scared and I was twenty. I was book smart, not people smart. In Frisco, only two or three people ever knew I had a baby." Nick looked to Catherine.

"Catherine, didn't you know he was Sara's kid?" He was curious as to how she could let her daughter date some kid for a whole year and never know his last name.

"I thought it was coincidence that his name was the same as Sara's. It didn't come up too often and I just brushed it aside or had a hard day or something. I never made the connection. He's a polite kid and treats Lindsey well. That's all I cared about at the time." Catherine explained.

"Grissom, aren't you angry at Sara for keeping this from you? It would make me mad to find out that I was not only a father, but also a grandfather to be." Warrick questioned.

"I was. We've talked and she explained things to me. That, however, will remain between me and Sara." He told the room firmly.

"No abortion?" Greg asked quietly since he didn't know anyone's views on the subject.

"I won't allow it because she wasn't raped and her health isn't in jeopardy. They both knew the consequences, and now they have to face it." She said.

"Cath, this isn't like a bad haircut or buying a car from a less than reputable dealer; this is a baby!" Nick argued.

"We know it and we're all in agreement. They did it by choice; now they have to learn. They were both warned by us and have had years of sex education in schools. When you're a parent, you might feel the same." Sara shot back. Catherine immediately nodded in support.

"I got pregnant at sixteen. My mother said the same thing to me. I miscarried at ten weeks, but I did learn." They guys were shocked by her admission and understood her position a little better.

"Gentlemen, by their own admission, it was consensual. There's always a choice and it's something everyone must learn. They have also just learned that some choices carry harsher consequences. Even though I have known about Jason for twenty-four hours, I am in complete agreement with Sara and Catherine." Grissom told them and Sara jumped in before any of them could object.

"We're not throwing them to the wolves. We're going to help them a little. We have no choice, they're under eighteen." Catherine jumped on Sara's bandwagon.

"They are going to raise their child. We are going to help babysit when they are at school or work only. We will also assist with living arrangements. They are lucky to have people in their lives that love them. Sara and I didn't."

"Sara could have." Greg quietly argued. When Sara looked at him, he continued.

"You could have told Grissom; or what about your parents? I find it hard to believe that a twenty year old is completely alone in this world."

Sara stood up and left. Grissom defended her.

"Telling me wouldn't have made a difference. She was still in school and I was here. She couldn't rely on her parents. Her neighbor babysat so she could go to school and work. Don't make accusations until you know the whole story." Grissom stood and followed in Sara's footsteps. Catherine wasn't the only one to suspect there was more to that story. She faced the three men by herself.

"You don't have nay right to criticize our decisions concerning our children. We shouldn't have to disrupt our lives because they screwed up on purpose. We are going to teach them and guide them as we have been doing for their whole lives. So get mad if you're going to, but get over it. It's their fault and they know it." The three men were stunned into silence by her outburst. It was disconcerting to see Catherine and Sara in agreement with each other and also have Grissom's full support.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"She's right." Nick finally said.

"Yeah, it's none of our business." Warrick agreed. Greg remained silent and eventually left the room. Ten minutes later, Grissom handed out assignments.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR******(GRISSOM'S OFFICE)*****GSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara had been in the office pacing back and forth since Greg insulted her. Grissom handed out assignments and helped Catherine to calm down before coming to see her.

"Hey Sara, are you ok?" He stood by the entrance and watched her.

"I will be. I can't deal with anything new right now. Greg pushed me over the edge."

"Well, they're all gone now. It's safe to go finish your case." He assured her. She smiled at him.

"Will you be there? I can't handle him trying to do this on his own. I'll crumble." He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Yes, I'll be there. We'll talk more about it at dinner tomorrow, ok?" He rubbed her arms softly.

"Ok. I'll go finish my case now." She thanked him with her eyes and left him alone. Grissom sat behind his desk and worked on paperwork. He saw her vacation request staring back at him and went to find her. She was at her own desk putting her notes together.

"Hey, do you still need this?" She looked up and then nodded.

"Yes. Jason and I will be taking care of a few things and need to have some long talks. I need to let him know why I am the way I am." He studied her for just a second and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll turn it in. Family emergency certainly qualifies."

"It does. Thank you." She answered and returned to her work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG******(4HOURS LATER)*******GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGR

"Jason, where are you?" Sara asked without a greeting.

"I'm still at Lindsey's"

"Have you finished?" She asked him.

"We think so."

"I'm on my way to pick you up. Be ready in twenty minutes."

"Yes Mom." He sounded very sad and she couldn't remember him being this obedient for this long.

"Hey Jas'?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said sincerely. He needed to hear it.

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up and waved to Grissom on her way out. He was on the phone, but took her report and scribbled a note saying that he would call her later when he and Catherine were leaving. She nodded and left.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has posted a review so far. I love reading them! Many of you commented on the part about the field trip and Grissom playing dress up with a toddler Lindsey. It was fun to write and like all of you, I can't picture him playing dress up either, lol. Maybe I'll do something similar when the baby gets here. What do you think so far? There's only one way to find out. (hint hint hint) Have a great day everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

(SIDLE HOUSE)

Sara sat on the couch with Jason after she had picked him up from Lindsey's.

"It looks like the two of you have come up with a lot of ideas."

"We finished just when you called." He said.

"Catherine and I are having breakfast with your dad later to discuss how much assistance we are will to provide." She informed him.

"Ok."

"It's finally hit you hasn't it?" She asked and noted that his posture matched the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm scared."

"I'm scared for you. I've taken the next month off from work. We have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?" Jason's curiosity is peaked.

"I don't want you to worry about that right now. You look tired." Sara palmed her son's cheek.

"I am tired."

"Why don't you go get some sleep; you have to work tomorrow."

"Can you hold me like you used to?" He asked.

"You're a little too big and too old for that. You can lay your head in my lap and I'll rub your back if you'd like." She told him. He started crying again and it was easy to coax his head to her lap. She rubbed her hand through his hair in a comforting way and her other hand rubbed his back. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back and her knees. It didn't take long for his breath to even out and he fell asleep. Luckily, she had a book nearby that she could read and a throw blanket to cover him with.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGS ******* (FOUR HOURS LATER) ********* GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara's phone rang and she did her best to answer it before it woke Jason.

"Sidle." She whispered her greeting.

"Why are you whispering?" Grissom asked.

"Jason is asleep on my lap."

"Oh, well, Catherine and I are headed to my place. I'll leave the door open for you. Give us time to stop at her place so she can get her car." He told her.

"Ok, they were busy. I have Jason's notes. I'll bring them with me."

"Good. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, great. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." He said and they hung up. She looked down at her son sleeping in her lap. She hated to wake him, but she had to.

"Jason, baby, wake up." She shook his shoulder. He stirred.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Baby, I need to get up. Go back to bed, but set your alarm."

"No. I need to get gas in my car. Frank told me I could work as many hours as I can handle." Jason was sitting up and stretching.

"He knows about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Keep yourself healthy. I'll fill your car with gas and you can borrow mine. You owe me a tank though." She offered and stood up to stretch as well.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"Go get a little more sleep. Tonight, I'm having dinner with your dad so I won't be here. You're home by ten tonight please."

"I'll be too tired from work. I'm probably going to go right to bed." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Jason said and walked away. Sara straightened up the room. She went to her room to put on fresh clothes. She left her keys on Jason's night stand and took his from the counter. She filled his car up with gas and drove to Grissom's.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG***(GRISSOM'S HOUSE)*******

"Catherine, would you set the table? Sara will be here soon." As soon as Grissom had said these words, a familiar voice announced her presence from the front door. Catherine and Grissom looked up when she found them in the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil. You're right on time; breakfast will be ready soon." Grissom told her. Sara set her things down to help Catherine finish setting the table.

"Smells great and I'm starving. The kids came up with an impressive list." Sara told them.

"I haven't looked at Lindsey's yet. I picked it up and sent her to school."

"Let's eat first and then we'll talk." Grissom requested of the ladies and brought some food to the table. He had fresh fruit, toast and eggs for the three of them. It was a quiet meal, giving them each a chance to recognize how much their lives were about to change. Sara washed the dishes that Catherine brought in from the table. Grissom dried them and put them away. Finally, the moment of truth was upon them. They each took a pad of paper and Sara shared Jason's notes with Gil. She also brought out the baby furniture list that Jason had made on his field trip. On one piece of paper, she created columns of what would be needed at hers and Catherine's houses and the third column for what would be used in transport or someone else's house. They had already decided that they needed two cribs and baby proofing supplies. Between the three of them, anything a baby needs had been placed in one or more columns.

"I said that I'll help financially. I'll buy the cribs, mattresses and dressers for both of houses." Grissom offered.

"I'll buy the playpen, swings, bouncy seats and the car seat/stroller combo." Sara volunteered.

"I guess that leaves me with the little things like bottles and baby proofing gear. Sara, I'll come by after shift tomorrow to take inventory of what you will need." Catherine concluded and Sara nodded.

"The kids are on their own for clothes, blankets, diapers, toys, and bathing supplies. Do we all agree on that?" Sara offered. Grissom and Catherine both nodded.

"That will cost them a pretty penny. Add more if Lindsey decides to use formula." Catherine said.

"I saw some at the store. The powdered stuff is twenty-five gallons for a pound. Makes me glad that I breast fed for six months." Sara said. Catherine's eyes widened and Grissom was speechless. _Twenty-five dollars per pound?_ He thought in disbelief and made it a point to check it out next time he was at the store.

"The money issue seems to be taken care of. Shall we move onto day care?" Catherine brought him back to the conversation at hand.

"We could take turns on a weekly basis. How long of a day will it be?" Grissom asked.

"Lindsey has school from eight to two. I'm urging her to find a weekend job." Catherine said.

"Jason can work his hours around her schedule to minimize the time the time we have the baby. I don't know if he's planning to do school at night or during the day. I'd say seven to three on Monday through Friday. One of them would have to bring the baby to the lab or if it's our week, we can skip out a little early." Sara suggested.

"That's workable. I'll have to help Lindsey get her own car." Catherine said in agreement.

"That's fine. Sara, have you thought about home schooling Lindsey next semester?" Grissom asked. Sara looked to Catherine.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I want her to stay in school as long as possible. She's due in Mid May if our calculations are correct. She has a doctor's appointment next week. We'll know for sure then."

"I'll decide then." Sara said firmly.

"That's fair."

"Do you two think that I should also make room for a baby here too?" Grissom asked.

"I think that you should if you're uncomfortable staying in either of our homes alone for several hours at a time." Sara told him after a minute or so.

"I agree with Sara." Catherine said.

"I'll think about it. No one goes shopping for a few months." He told them sternly and both ladies nodded.

"It'll be their Christmas presents." Sara said.

"I like that." Catherine agreed.

"Me too." Grissom joined in.

"We need to figure out how to claim the baby on insurance." Sara added as an afterthought.

"I'll do it. Lindsey is the mother." Catherine said.

"I'll make the baby a secondary dependent if I can. If they get married when they're both eighteen, they're on their own I believe. I don't think that either of us can claim them; even if they are still in school." Sara said.

"I'll look into it for both of you." Grissom said and the ladies nodded. Sara looked at Catherine.

"Has it hit her yet?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still being tough. At times it looks like I've broken her; other times, not so much. She's definitely scared though." Catherine told her friends.

"Jason has cried more than once. He asked me to hold him last night before he lost it. He fell asleep with his head in my lap." Sara informed Grissom and Catherine.

"Well, they're both in for a healthy dose of reality. Catherine, I'm assuming you'll want to take some time off when the baby arrives?" Grissom asked her.

"Yes. Jason is more than welcome to stay at my house and help her parent the baby." Catherine told Sara.

"Likewise, Lindsey will be welcome in my home."

"Are you going to let them sleep together?" Grissom was curious.

"I have a spare room." Both women said at the same time.

"We'll need baby monitors." Catherine thought of it and scribbled it on her list.

"Are we in agreement that they stay in school?" Sara asked a fairly rhetorical question.

"Absolutely." Grissom answered.

"Without a doubt." Catherine spoke with certainty in her voice.

"They have to find time to study and take care of the baby?" Sara was just making sure that all three of them were on the same page with all the decisions that were being made.

"Yes."

"I'll be a little more lenient during mid terms and final exams. If one of you can babysit, they can study here, or vice versa." Grissom offered and it made sense to give them extra study time for important tests.

"We'll see. It won't be hard at first. Fatigue will be the bigger battle. Newborns sleep sixteen to twenty hours a day." Sara told Grissom.

"That's a lot." He observed.

"They need it. We'll all need to be light sleepers and nap when they do." Catherine told him and Sara's nodding backed up her statement.

"Speaking of sleep…" Grissom trailed off after dropping his subtle hint. Each of them made sure they had their belongings and then the ladies left. Sara filled Jason's car up with gas and went home for a restless sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: i wrote it; you review it... that's the deal. (j/k)

Thank you all so much for the positive words you've all sent so far. I look forward to reading more. Now, it's off to clean my house. yuck. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	9. Chapter 9

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG ****** (SAME EVENING) ****** GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

Jason came home just as Sara emerged from her bedroom dressed for her dinner date with Grissom.

"You look exhausted." Sara told him in a worried tone.

"I am exhausted. You look nice. I put your keys by your purse." He told her tiredly.

"Thanks, yours are on your desk. Are you going to bed?" She asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to grab something to eat and then work on my English paper that's due Friday." He ambled off to the kitchen.

"I'll have my cell if you need me." She went to the bathroom to finalize her look. Jason was in the middle of his cooking when the doorbell rang. He answered it and just stood there.

"Hi."

"Hello Jason."

"She's not ready yet." Jason stated a fact.

"May I come in?" Jason looked as though he'd forgotten his manners. He stepped aside.

"Oh, sorry. Come in."

"You look tired." He commented.

"Long day. I just got home from work fifteen minutes ago." Grissom figured the boy was more tired than he was letting on due to his lack of sarcasm in his answers. Either that or he was just being polite.

"Don't make yourself sick, ok?"

"I'll do my best." Jason came back and Grissom concluded that Jason was just being polite. He left Grissom to stand in the living room and went back to the kitchen. Grissom watched the boy take out a book to read and take notes while he ate. Sara appeared just as Grissom perched himself on the couch. He stood right back up.

"You look beautiful." He commented on her body hugging maroon cocktail dress that ended at her knees and displayed a slightly lower than normal neck than she usually wears.

"Thank you. I love the suit." She leaned closer.

"The blue tie highlights one of my favorite features." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked in such a tone that Sara couldn't tell if he was flirting or genuinely surprised. She went with the fact that he was flirting.

"Oh yeah. I love it when you wear blue. I always have." His eyes twinkled.

"It just so happens that you have also highlighted my favorite feature of yours."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. Shall we go?" He offered his arm.

"Yes, but let me say good bye to Jason." She handed him her clutch purse and shawl and walked to the kitchen. She had to leave the suggestive conversation or they would never make it to dinner. She kissed her son's head and stroked his cheek.

"Get some rest." He smiled tiredly.

"I will. You do look beautiful."

"Thanks. Don't wait up." He nodded and was the recipient of one more kiss. She grabbed her keys and took Grissom's arm on her way out the door. They were in the car when he called her out on her silence.

"What's wrong?

"I'm worried about Jason. I know I'll find him asleep at the kitchen table or at his desk. He worked all day on a few hours of sleep." She confessed.

"Sounds like something you would do actually." He tried to make light of her concerns. She looked at him.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"No. I think my mother would have done the same thing if I had gotten someone pregnant while I was still in high school. I think it shows how much you care." He reached out to hold her hand.

"Is your mother still alive?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have you told her any of this?" Sara asked.

"Not yet. I don't know how." It was his turn to offer a confession.

"Don't be like me. Tell her soon." She told him.

"I should. She finally stopped pestering me for grandchildren five or six years ago."

"If you don't mind me asking; how old is she?"

"Seventy." He answered and knew that she was doing mental calculations in her head.

"She was younger than me?"

"Yes." She sat back to watch the scenery for a few seconds.

"Maybe it isn't the condom's fault. Maybe the Grissom sperm just refuses to be contained." Grissom actually burst out laughing at her somewhat absurd theory, but she continued.

"Think about it. Three generations of Grissom men all born to women under twenty-one?" She did have a valid point.

"Maybe it's you women and your fertility." He tried to defend his name, but it was a weak counter argument. She shook her head in amusement.

"No, I think it's your freaky sperm. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it unless the evidence changes."

"Maybe I'll have to convince you otherwise." He offered.

"How? Sleep with me again and see if I get pregnant?" She asked.

"I'd rather not take that risk since we're about to be grandparents."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said.

"Would you like to meet my mother? We could ask her." He offered.

"I would love to meet her."

"I'll invite her out then." He told her and then parked the car in the restaurant parking lot. He opened her door for her and she held his arm during the walk to the table. He ordered a bottle of wine and a plate of calamari as an appetizer.

"Jason asked me if I loved you all those years ago." Grissom started as soon as they were left alone.

"Did you?" She asked and placed her napkin in her lap.

"I don't know. Lust was there and I enjoyed your company. I was attracted to your mind and your body."

"Same here." She admitted partly to make him feel better about his own confessions and partly because he deserved to know the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you find it so hard to believe that I am attracted to you?" She asked a leaned forward a little to show she was interested in his answer.

"I don't think that I'm good enough for you. I never have. You're out of my league." He honestly believed this about himself.

"You couldn't be more wrong." She told him honestly. Before Grissom could reply, a guy approached the table.

"Excuse me, miss. I noticed your beauty when you stepped through the door. Would you grace me with a dance?" Sara fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No thank you." She turned her head back to Grissom.

"I'm sure your gentleman friend won't mind." The stranger tried again.

"I'm sure he would." Grissom referred to himself in the third person.

"No thank you. Excuse us" Sara said and once again refocused on Grissom.

"He's too old for you." The stranger insulted her.

"Listen, we're trying to prepare to be grandparents. I don't need to dance right now. If you don't leave, I can call a detective friend of mine." Sara threatened and spoke icily to the man.

"I get it. Grandparents?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes, grandparents. Please leave." Grissom stood up from the table. The man still didn't look as though he believed them. Grissom sat back down and looked at Sara as though proving a point.

"See what I mean?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"There are only two men I care about with all my heart and I'm sharing calamari with one of them. The other is at home."

"Really?" His eyebrow rose with his question.

"Gil, I love you. There could never be anyone else. Hank was using me to cheat on his girlfriend. He never met Jason."

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked.

"Once or twice and the condom worked just fine every time." She said with a smirk that she concealed with a sip from her wine glass.

"I see." She shrugged again.

"It's in the past. How do you feel about me now?" She deliberately pushed him outside of his comfort zone.

"I want you in my life. I'd be lost without you." She smiled but there was a hint of sadness to it.

"Is that love?" He asked her.

"Do you feel this way about anyone else?" She asked back.

"No, just you."

"That's love."

"Then I guess I love you." He said and smiled at the revelation. Sara returned the smile.

"I love you too." The server had come to take their orders and Sara swayed gently to the music. Grissom took the cue.

"Sara, would you like to dance?" She nodded. He led her to the dance floor and kept her close. The whole experience almost felt like a seduction. She inhaled his scent and loved the feeling of being in his arms again. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" When they saw who it was, they both froze…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Any predictions on who it is? If you get it right, I'll give you credit in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has already posted reviews so far. I love them!!! Can I have some more? Please? Have a great day everyone!!! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

Upon hearing the voice, they both paled; Conrad Ecklie.

"I'd prefer not." Sara asserted herself.

"May I ask what your family emergency is?" He sneered.

"My son…" She started, but was cut off.

"Our son." Grissom corrected her and enjoyed watching Ecklie's face pale.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"Seventeen." Sara answered.

"Conrad, I'd be happy to discuss this with you tomorrow at the lab, but if you don't mind, we have a dinner to finish. Excuse us." Grissom took Sara's hand and led her back to the table for two just as the server placed their meal on the table. They kept up their conversation and Grissom paid the check when the meal was over. They both knew that Ecklie was watching their every move, so they made it a point to keep the jokes and smiles at a minimum. Upon leaving the restaurant, Grissom asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She looped her arm through his to answer his question. Neither knew how long or how far they walked, but they found themselves in front of the Bellagio fountain. Sara watched the water show for the first time since arriving in Vegas and it was better because Grissom was behind her.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She craned her neck to look at him with a smile.

"Thank you. I think that you're even more handsome now than when we met."

"So, does that mean I'm aging gracefully?" He teased.

"I'm not complaining." She told him seriously. He moved his gaze from her eyes to her mouth and back up again.

"May I kiss you?" He asked quietly. Sara turned in his arms.

"Only if you think it would stop at kissing. I'm not able to go further tonight."

"I don't have anything anyway; not that it would stop my mutant sperm according to you." She laughed and he enjoyed the sound and once again the moment turned serious. This time he didn't ask permission and he didn't need to because Sara was leaning forward at the same time for their first kiss in seventeen years. Each of them fell headlong into the kiss; attempting to pull the other even closer than the full body contact they already had. Oxygen demanded separation.

"I've missed that." Grissom admitted and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Me too. I forgot how good you are." Sara panted.

"It takes two to be that good."

"Thank you. Would you like me to take care of that for you?" She asked and ground her hips into his.

"My place or yours?" He offered.

"Yours; Jason won't be there." Sara said and took his arm again. While they waited for the valet to bring his car around, Sara shivered. Automatically, Grissom took his coat off to offer her. She smiled in gratitude and let him help her put it on. He tipped the valet and drove as fast as he could to his place.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG ***** (GRISSOM'S PLACE) ******* GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG

Grissom and Sara stumbled through his door. Due to their faces being glued together at the mouth, neither could see what was around them. It was a miracle nothing was broken. They fell on the bed in a full, steamy make out session. Clothes were shed until Sara wore only a pair of panties as a reminder that she had her period. She didn't even remember how or when Grissom removed them nor did she care. Sara attended to Grissom's needs with enthusiasm. Lying flat on his back didn't give him much to do except continually stroke her hair and shoulders. Sara's hands were busy reacquainting themselves with Grissom's body. One hand was helping her mouth push Grissom to climax and the other lightly stroked and rubbed his stomach and thighs.

"Oh Sara, you're…so…so good…at that….Oh, Honey … it feels so good. … Don't stop…oh, love you…so… oh god…so much." He was panting now. She moaned in response to the loving words he offered her and his climax took him by surprise. He shouted her name and urged her to climb up the bed to lie next to him. He leisurely kissed her and fondled her breasts. Her panties proved to be an excellent non verbal reminder of what was off limits to him whenever his hands strayed south. She reveled in the warmth of his body and snuggled up to him. He pulled the covers over them and held her close as he drifted off to sleep. Sara followed him soon after.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG (NEXT MORNING)

A ringing phone woke the couple. Grissom fumbled to answer it.

"Grissom." He said tiredly.

"Is my mom there with you?" Jason skipped the pleasantries.

"Yes, hold on." He nudged Sara and handed her the phone.

"H'lo?"

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jason, what do you need?" She asked.

"I was worried when you didn't come home."

"Sorry, my cell phone is in the other room."

"Did you have sex with him?" Jason asked accusingly.

"That is none of your business." She said sharply.

"Are you coming home soon?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm hopping in the shower. I'll see you later." He told her.

"Bye." She said and hung up. Sara handed the phone back to him. She snuggled back into his side, but the phone rang again.

"Grissom."

"Ecklie; would you come into the lab for that little chat you promised me?" Grissom closed his eyes. His boss' voice was not what he wanted to hear when he was still in bed.

"Yes, I'll be there in an hour. I need to get cleaned up and eat." Grissom sighed.

"I'll be here." Ecklie said and hung up. Grissom nudged Sara.

"Honey, wake up. I need to go talk to Ecklie and you need to get dressed so I can drive you home."

"I hate Ecklie." She mumbled into his bare shoulder. He chuckled.

"Tell me something I didn't know." He retorted.

"I know how to ice skate." She propped her head on his shoulder to look at him.

"I knew that." He said and neither one of them was attempting to move.

"I was on my high school debate team."

"Good to know. It's time to get up." He rolled her on her back and kissed her before getting up. She grumbled but followed his lead.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG ***** (ECKLIE'S OFFICE)

"Gil, we both know why we're here; so let's get on with it." Ecklie got right down to business. Grissom knew that he was already annoyed that he had to wait almost two hours for this meeting.

"Well as Sara told you, it has to do with her son. I just learned a few days ago that I am his father. It was a one time thing in California. We did use protection, though it failed to protect. Anyway, he's been dating Lindsey Willows for the last year or so."

"Please don't tell me what I think you're about to." Ecklie pleaded.

"Sorry. They said they used condoms and we believe them. I took Sara out to dinner last night because she needed it." Gil explained.

"I see. Do you intend to rekindle your romantic relationship with her?"

"I'd like to. I love her." Gil said.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your job? Is she?" Ecklie asked in a fairly threatening manner. Gil remained calm.

"If it comes down to it; I'll resign. I can get a teaching job. You do realize that if I quit, my consult fee is my current paycheck plus a daily stipend."

"I see." Ecklie was uncomfortable. Both men knew what a good thing it was to have Grissom on staff.

"Sara, Catherine and I are going to be babysitting regularly so the kids can stay in school. We may not be able to come in to the lab on a moment's notice anymore."

"I will grant Sara her time off. I really need to think about allowing your relationship and employment together to continue." Ecklie struggled to maintain the upper hand. Grissom stood.

"I'll let her know. Thank you for your time." Grissom said politely and strode out of the office.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (same time at Sidle house)

Grissom had just dropped her off and was on his way to the lab. Sara entered her home and was bombarded immediately.

"Why were you out all night?"

"Why does it bother you so much that your father took me on a date?" Sara evaded the answer and asked a question of her own.

"I don't trust him when it relates to you." He answered honestly. Jason knew better than to lie to his mother.

"Sweetie, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was a kid." She told him.

"What do you mean?" Jason's anger was replaced by curiosity.

"My dad was abusive to me, my brother and especially my mother. I learned early on not to depend on anybody."

"What happened?"

"Mom finally caught my dad trying to rape me. She stabbed him and killed him. She's still in prison and I believe my brother is too. As soon as he was old enough, he left the house. He was involved with the wrong crowd. I haven't spoken to either of them since that night." Sara let her son in on her past.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why do you let Mr. Grissom walk all over you like that then?"

"I love him. He didn't always used to treat me like shit. He's actually the most decent, honorable, non-judgmental guy I know. He loves me." Sara defended Grissom again. She was getting tired of her son's attitude.

"He told you that?" He asked her.

"Yes. Give him a chance? For me?"

"Alright; for you." Jason conceded and Sara smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going back to bed. I'm still on a night walker schedule. If your dad calls, please tell him I'll call him back."

"I'm heading out to work soon, but if I'm here then I'll pass on the message." He nodded.

"Oh, hey Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to see where I work and meet my friends?" She asked.

"Yes, I would."

"Ok, I'll bring you in one night. Have a good day." Jason kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (WILLOW'S HOUSE A.M.)

"Mom!" Lindsey shouted from her bedroom.

"What?"

"I don't feel so well."

"Are you throwing up?" Catherine asked.

"I haven't yet, but I sure feel like it." Lindsey did indeed look like she was going to be sick.

"I'll get you some crackers. That should help."

"Thank you. Is Sara going to home school me?" Lindsey asked.

"She hasn't decided yet. Try to finish some of your homework. I'll be back soon." Catherine said. Lindsey nodded and glad that it was a Saturday.

"Thanks Mom. Were you sick too?"

"Everyday." Catherine answered.

"Ugh!!!" The teenager flopped back on the bed and put her hand on her stomach.

Catherine left to get the crackers. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for her daughter, but wasn't ready to be compassionate yet. Upon reentering the room, she asked her daughter.

"Has it hit you yet?" She handed Lindsey the crackers.

"What?"

"Everything; the consequences of sex in high school for one. Then there are the sacrifices that you, Jason, me, Sara, and Gil are all going to have to make to take care of your baby. The pregnancy and the fact that it's not as glorious as some people make it out to be; has all of that hit you yet?" Lindsey nodded and started sobbing uncontrollably. Lindsey was now broken. She cuddled her daughter to her. Catherine could now soften her attitude and help Lindsey cope with the changes happening in her body; help her to adjust to the sacrifices and changes she was going to have to make.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Congratulations to Flowerchild77, tmschmitt, CR1-GSR, Neelloc12, and berniej for guessing Ecklie. Thank you for every one who has posted a review. As a spoiler, Sara is taking Jason to the lab and there will be more than one confrontation with the young man. Any predictions on who will confront the young man with a physical action? (It won't be harmful, I promise.) Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had gone by since several lives had been thrown into upheaval. During the month she was off of work, Sara and Jason spent a lot of time talking and she let him in on what life was like for her as a child. She told him what she had done in her life to get by and not depend on anyone. She explained how she met Grissom and how they ended up in bed so soon after meeting. Jason asked responsible questions and was working as many hours as he could get away with. He was able to spend time with Lindsey; it wasn't as much as he would have liked, but she understood that he was doing his best to make some money to support the baby.

Lindsey was entering her second trimester. Her morning sickness would still come and go. Thanksgiving was two weeks away and Sara was supposed to meet Grissom's mother for the first time. Ecklie had said that Sara and Gil could remain together as long as there was nothing personal happening on the clock. During Sara's month long absence, Greg worked through his anger at her, for which she was thankful. Sara and Gil were slowly progressing at rekindling their relationship. It was hindered by Jason's attitude toward Grissom. He was kind, just as he had promised; but he had yet to accept Grissom into his life and still called him 'Mr. Grissom' despite the requests from both Grissom and Sara to drop the mister. It was Sara's night off and she was bringing Jason into the lab as she had promised to do months ago.

Walking through the parking lot to the lab, Sara smiled. She was beaming with pride because she was about to merge two major pieces of her life together.

"Hello Sara. Umm, isn't it your night off?" Judy asked her as soon as they stepped in.

"Yes, it is; I need a visitor's pass, please?" Sara requested. Judy nodded and pulled out the sign in sheet.

"What name should I write?" She asked.

"Jason Sidle." Sara answered with pride.

"Cousin? Brother?" Judy asked.

"Son. Jason, this is Judy, she's the head receptionist." Sara introduced Jason. Jason smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said. Judy caught sight of his striking blue eyes and disarming smile. He even had the same small gap in his teeth like Sara. She couldn't help but smile back. Sara had to clear her throat to refocus the other woman's attention. Sara was quite well aware of her son's looks; having fallen victim to the older version. When they were out together, Sara often caught females of all ages gazing at Jason. Should she be thankful that she and Grissom had a son and not a daughter? Jason clipped on his visitor's pass and jarred his mother out of her thoughts. She walked him to the break room.

"Hey guys." Sara began with a smile on her face. Warrick, Nick and Greg were eyeing Jason curiously.

"Guys, this is my son Jason Sidle. Jason, meet Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders." The three men in the room shook his hand and welcomed him. Catherine greeted him and asked if he'd like to join her and Lindsey for breakfast after shift.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Mrs. Willows." When Grissom walked in, the men and Catherine were amazed at Jason's indifference to Grissom.

"Hello Sara, welcome Jason. Enjoy your tour. Ok, here's what we've got…" Sara led him from the room to finish her tour. She stopped outside the morgue.

"Jason, are you sure you want to go in here?"

"I can handle it Mom." He assured her. They walked in and Sara donned some scrubs out of habit and for sanitary reasons. She motioned for Jason to do the same thing. Thankfully, when she entered, Doc Robbins was not in the middle of an autopsy.

"Hey Doc." Sara called out to him.

"Sara? I thought you had the night off?" He asked.

"I do, but I brought my son in to meet the crazy people I work with. This is Jason."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jason held out his hand and of course Doc shook it.

"You too, Jason." He turned to Sara.

"Sara? Can I trouble you for a second of your time?"

"Sure, Jason, wait over there for a minute, please?" She pointed to the other side of the room. She followed Doc to one of the drawers. Doc pulled out a drawer and uncovered a naked body. They spoke quietly and watched his mother lean in close to inspect something on the woman's chest. She nodded and made her own quiet comment before the body was returned to its drawer. The pair rejoined the teenager on the opposite wall. Doc was studying Jason intensely.

"You look familiar." Doc commented.

"Like who sir?" Jason was suspicious of the name he was about to hear.

"It's crazy, but you look almost like Grissom."

"There's a reason for that." Sara interjected. Doc turned wide eyes on the brunette before him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's a long story. Grissom knows. I told him a few months ago." Anger flashed across the young man's face.

"I take it, you're unhappy about something." Doc looked at the young man.

"I don't trust him." Jason admitted.

"Jason, this is not the time or the place. There's also no need to bring other people into your problems." Sara glared at him.

"Yes Mom."

"Not to intrude, but your father is one of the best guys I know. I can count his faults on one hand; though they are my own opinion."

"Sorry if I don't share your opinion." Jason spoke sarcastically.

"Jason! This stops now! Apologize to Dr. Robbins." Sara ordered.

"Sorry sir." Jason hung his head.

"Apology accepted. Excuse me."

"Follow me." Sara ordered angrily. She paused long enough to dispose of the blue scrubs. She led her son to into Grissom's office and closed the door behind him. He watched her pace for fifteen seconds before she flew off the handle.

"I've had it with your attitude! My past and my choices are mine and mine alone. I let your father treat me that way because of the way I feel about him. I knew he would come around if I waited long enough. You are being ridiculous. Get over it or don't come home after school. He's in our lives for good whether you like it or not!" Jason was shocked by his mother's outburst. She even had tears streaming down her face. He handed her a tissue, which she took and looked at him.

"Find your own way home and stay out of the labs." Sara opened the door and walked out. She bumped into Grissom and Nick. Grissom saw her red eyes.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked back at Jason before steadying herself.

"I'll tell you later. Can you make sure he gets home alright?" She asked Grissom.

"Of course."

"Thank you." She walked away sniffling. Nick saw the anger in Grissom's eyes upon learning that someone had caused Sara to cry. He deemed intervention was necessary.

"Jason, take a walk with me. Griss, we'll be back in a bit." A firm hand on the young man's shoulder led the two younger men away to a safer area. Nick took Jason to the conference room.

"Why was Sara crying?" Nick asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Because of my attitude towards 'him'. She told me not to come home until I grow up."

"Who's 'him'?" Nick asked and had a sneaky suspicion he knew the answer.

"My father."

"Grissom?"

"Yes."

"What's your issue with him?" Nick was curious because this would be the first non-criminal t dislike the man.

"He treated her like crap for years and I'm supposed to just let it go because they're both helping me with my problems?"

"With Lindsey?"

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Has Sara forgiven him?"

"Yes."

"Then you should too. Sara is one of the strongest women I know and I didn't like seeing her cry. Your dad is a good guy. He's smart, honest, dependable, and trustworthy. He's not the most socially adept person, but every body has faults. Sara is the same way." Nick defended his friends.

"I just don't want to watch her suffer because of something he says or does." Jason attacked his father again.

"You can't stop that. We've been watching it for years. All you can do is just be there for her. You don't want your mother to lose her trust in you, do you?"

"No sir."

"Having Grissom angry isn't wise either." Nick advised.

"I understand."

"I think Grissom's had enough time to cool off, but here's a word to the wise. He may treat her like shit from time to time; but rest assured he is the only one. He is fiercely protective of her. He claimed her as his shortly after you arrived in Vegas. One by one, we all stopped flirting with her. Greg took the longest. I love her like my sister. Don't hurt her again." Nick warned.

"Yes sir."

"He loves her, even if he hasn't admitted it yet." Jason said nothing, not knowing how close his mother was with these people. Nick got up and opened the door. Grissom charged in with one purpose. Nick was helpless, especially since he was pushed out of the way. Before he knew what had happened, Jason found himself pinned against the far wall by his father. Jason was held in place by the look in Grissom's eyes and also by the large hand sprawled across his chest.

"Now you listen to me and listen well. I've put up with your indifference to me; but if you ever make her cry again, you won't be able to find your way home with a map. Do you understand me?" Grissom's voice was dripping with venom. Jason felt small in comparison to his father. Grissom's deep blue eyes were swimming with anger. Nick couldn't even see the young man any more because Grissom was only inches from his face.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." Jason choked out. Grissom held the pose and the stare for another minute or so before letting go. Jason finally, truly understood what Nick was saying.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I do." Grissom admitted and Nick manually checked to see if his jaw was attached. He already knew that his boss was in love with his friend, but it was strange to hear it confirmed. He also knew not to say anything; especially when Grissom looked in his direction. Nick simply nodded. Grissom left the room, followed by Jason and lastly, Nick. Jason stayed with his father until the end of shift where he went to Catherine's for breakfast as promised.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Who else can picture Grissom getting that angry???? I know it probably wasn't as physical as I may have led you all to believe; but then again, it's Grissom. He just doesn't do that kind of thing. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Have a great day! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

(AFTER SHIFT)

Since Jason was over at Catherine's, Grissom called Sara.

"H'lo?" She answered and he couldn't tell if she has been sleeping or drinking because her words were slurring.

"Hi. Do you want some company?"

"Sure." She said.

"Open your door." He told her that he was already outside.

"Use your key." She said and hung up. He chuckled and entered her home. Sara was on the couch holding her knees to her chest. She had a coffee cup in one hand, though there was no steam rising from it. She even had dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hi." It was the only thing he said before she started crying again. He shed his coat on his way to comfort her. He took the cup from her hand and could clearly smell the alcohol wafting from the mug. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I w-was s-s-s-so mean."

"Why?" He spoke softly as a means to calm her down. Sara took a few deep breaths before filling him in on what happened in the morgue.

"After you left, Nick took him for a walk. It took me ten minutes to find them. I got in his face and threatened him." Grissom took his turn to tell her the events following her departure.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that if he makes you cry again, he won't be able to find his way home with a map."

"Then what?" Sara prompted.

"He asked me if I love you and I told him the truth. Nick saw and heard the whole thing." Sara looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Gil. I hope that Jason comes home and knows that I didn't truly mean what I said."

"I'm sure he will. He's at Catherine's for breakfast; remember?" Sara nodded.

"I've never laid into him like that before. That's the level of rage I save for suspects. I feel horrible for screaming at him." Sara snuggled into his chest once again.

"I'm on your side. We've been telling him for months to cool his attitude. He'll come around." He held her a little tighter.

"I hope you're right." Gil tilted her head up and planted a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Was there ever any coffee in that cup?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

"In the first cup, yes."

"Let me put you to bed." He tried to stand.

"What about Jason?"

"I'll be here. I'll even call Catherine if it'll make you feel better. You need sleep; you have to work tonight. I don't." Sara let him stand as Jason came in through the door. He watched his father pick up Sara and carry her to bed. Disgust morphed into surprise when Grissom came back in the room two minutes later.

"Hi Dad." Grissom froze and resisted the temptation to look around the room for another man.

"I'm just as shocked as you are that it came out. Do you mind?" Jason took the words right out of Grissom's mouth. He shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. It's just quite a change from 'Mister Grissom'."

"I'm sorry about that. I see now that you really care about her just as much if not more than I do." Jason conceded.

"I always have. She's got a way to challenge me and I know that I have the same ability. She ghosted through the walls of my heart without me noticing and then she refused to leave. I've tried to evict her several times; leading to your mistrust of me. I love her and I feel like the happiest guy in the world because she loves me back." Jason smiled, knowing that his father revealed far more of himself in the last minute than he had to his team; ever. Catherine and Lindsey didn't even know that his parents were dating again. Nick was definitely surprised to hear his father verbally admit his love for his mother.

"Jason, I have the night off. Would you like to spend some time with me? I thought we could get to know each other." Grissom had asked and hoped that the young man said yes.

"That would be great." Jason answered a few seconds later.

"I'll pick you up at six. You can pick where we'll go eat."

"Deal." Grissom smiled and left a note for Sara to call him later. He cleaned up her coffee cup then left with his jacket. Jason studied for a while and took a nap.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG (HOURS LATER) GSRGSRSRGSRGSR

That night, Grissom picked up Jason at six o'clock.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Grissom asked.

"Can we order pizza and hang at your place?" Jason was curious to see more of his father's place.

"Sure." Grissom put the car in drive and headed back to his own house.

"Is your Mom still sleeping?"

"Yeah, it's unusual for her." Jason replied.

"We'll call her later to make sure she's awake in time to go to work." Grissom didn't want to tell his son that Sara had too much to drink in her misery.

"Did she drink again?" Jason asked after a minute.

"Yes. She was upset about your argument. She was coherent so it couldn't have been much." Again, Grissom tried to downplay it.

"It used to be because of you." Jason said quietly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you both. I still don't know why I resisted my feelings for so long." Grissom knew that in order to gain and maintain Jason's trust, he would have to be more open about himself than he was comfortable with. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Grissom opened the door to his home and allowed the young man in.

"I'll go ahead and order pizza, what would you like?"

"Anything is fine. I like it all." Jason shrugged and set his coat down. Grissom left the room to place the order. A few minutes later, he reentered the room. Jason was looking at the specimen collection on the wall.

"You have an impressive collection." Jason commented.

"Thank you. Frank helped me get some of these."

"He's a good guy." Jason spoke with admiration for his boss.

"Pizza will be here soon. Would you like a tour?" Grissom asked. Jason nodded and the two of them were walking around Grissom's home. Grissom showcased some of his favorite specimens and told interesting stories of his travels.

"What made you choose entomology?" Jason asked out of the blue. The answer was prevented by the arrival of dinner. Gil set the boxes on the counter and handed Jason a plate.

"What would you like to drink? I have water, milk, ice tea, and soda."

"Soda please; it goes the best with pizza." Jason helped himself to a slice of meat lover's pizza. Grissom handed him one of the cans of soda and joined him at the table.

"I thought you would choose that one." Grissom commented and copied Jason's choice.

"Why?"

"Your Mom is a vegetarian. When was the last time she made meat for you?"

"True. It's not as bad as it was. I can buy my own food if I really have a taste for meat. She's never stopped me from having it. She used to make me a meat filled sandwiches with rubber gloves." Gil laughed and could easily picture Sara at her kitchen counter making a school lunch with rubber gloves because she didn't want to touch meat. The two Grissom men ate in silence until they each had a second slice on their plates.

"You know, if your mother would have told me, I would have been more involved in your life. I would have sent money and tried to come out and visit you. I wouldn't have moved, but I would have tried to see you as much as I could. The only thing I regret about that one night with your mother is that I had to leave in the morning."

"Thank you. I would have liked that. There were a lot of times that I wished I had my own dad to talk to. Sometimes I talked to friends' dads, sometimes I researched on my own and if I was desperate, I talked to Mom. That was hard because there are times when you just can't talk to your mother about stuff." Jason explained and could start to feel the anger building inside him. Grissom nodded.

"Don't be angry with her. She made the choice she thought was best. There's nothing any one can do about it now. I'm not angry with her; you shouldn't be either." Grissom spoke as though he were reading his son's mind.

"You're right. I've got bigger problems to worry about."

"How is Lindsey doing?" Grissom asked.

"She still gets sick every once in a while. She's tired a lot and we don't get to spend as much time together as we would like because I spend all time away from school studying and working."

"You're trying to build a good foundation for when the baby gets here. She understands that, right?"

"Yeah, she does. I still get yelled at for it though. We're fighting more than we used to."

"Don't give up. Her anger is fueled by her hormones which are amplified by the pregnancy. You'll be dealing with that for the rest of your life." Grissom felt like he just passed down one of life's secrets to being a man; dealing with hormonal women.

"Even when you're single?" Jason asked.

"Yep. I may not have been attached to anyone in the past, but I did learn how to recognize PMS. My life got a lot easier after that. Catherine used to yell at me about something I had nothing to do with at all. I let her and a few hours later she would come back and apologize. She tells me it's because I'm easy to talk to." Jason smiled.

"What should I look for?" Jason asked.

"Haven't you paid attention to your own mother?" Gil asked.

"Uh, that's gross and also something I don't want to know about her."

"That may be true, but you should probably learn when to lay low. Take last week for example. Wasn't she a little more irritable? Did you run out of ice cream at your house and did she watch those sappy movies that make her cry?"

"Come to think of it, yeah she did." Jason confirmed and then asked.

"You sat there and watched those girly movies with her. Why?"

"I'm a guy. I like it when I can do something to make her feel better. If crying into my shirt is what she wants, that's what I will give her. Relationships as you know are a give and take arrangement. She's always been there in the past when I needed to vent. Now that we are together, I am willing to anything in my power to make her happy and she knows that even though I've never told her." Gil finished his second slice of pizza and helped himself to a third. Jason copied his movements this time.

"What would you like to do now?" Grissom asked as they cleaned up their dinner.

"Can you teach me poker?" Grissom's face lit up.

"Sure, let me get the cards and poker chips." Jason sat dutifully at the table indicated and Gil returned seconds later with the required items. They spent the next several hours playing several different types of poker and only stopped when Sara called.

"Hello?"

"Is Jason home yet?" Grissom winced.

"No."

"Gil! It's after midnight! He has school in the morning." Grissom winced again.

"Alright, I'll take him home now. I'm sorry." Jason watched and listened to his father get out of the grave he had dug himself into. He would have to apologize to his mother too when he saw her next. They were having fun and lost track of time.

"He better be home in the next fifteen minutes and answer the phone when I call."

"Yes dear, he will be."

"Good. I need to get back to work."

"Bye Sara." She had hung up and never heard his closing. He looked at Jason.

"I need to get you home. I would lay low for another day or two." Grissom advised and they both rose to get their coats.

"I will. I need to apologize too. To be honest, I wasn't entirely looking forward to tonight, but I had a lot of fun. Thank you." Grissom smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, I need to get you home. She's calling your house in thirteen minutes and you have to be the one to answer the phone. We both know she'll do it too." Jason nodded and they both ran from the townhouse. They made into Sara's with fifteen seconds to spare. Jason was told to go to bed and Grissom was requested to stay at her house until she got there. He lied in her bed and fell asleep watching television.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I've said it before, but it still applies...I am honestly overwhelmed; thank you. You are the reason I keep posting. In the next chapter, we will have a new character interrogate the grandparents to be. I probably just gave it away, but are there any guesses??? Have a great day everyone!!! Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (FOUR DAYS LATER) GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Will she like me?" Sara asked nervously.

"Sara, she'll love you." Grissom stopped what he was doing to stand in front of her and held his hands on her upper arms; mostly to keep from pacing back and forth.

"Won't she be mad at me for not telling you about Jason?"

"She'll understand. Stop fussing; you're beautiful."

"I'm nervous." She admitted, but he knew better than to downplay her feelings.

"Here, set the table to keep busy." He handed her the silverware first. Just as she finished, the doorbell rang. Sara nearly dropped the glass she was holding. The table saved her fumbling hands. Grissom sent her a reassuring smile and walked to the door. Sara fussed with her clothes now that the table was set.

"-Hi Mom; I'm glad you could come.-" Grissom spoke and signed at the same time then picked up her bags to escort her into his home.

-I'm glad to come. It's been a while since we could get together.- She signed back. His mother was a thin woman about the same height as Catherine. She had stark white hair and Sara knew where Gil inherited the curl from. She had a kind face and light blue eyes.

"-For that, I apologize. A lot has changed in my life recently.-" He set her bags down and took her coat after properly greeting her with a kiss to her cheek. His mother looked across the room and saw a very nervous Sara.

-So I see. Do I finally get to meet a girl or is she just a beard?- His mother asked with a teasing smile. Grissom just smiled.

"-This is Sara.-" Gil coolly replied to his mother's teasing. She stared at Sara in disbelief and then looked back and forth between the two of them. She finally faced Gil and summoned her voice along with her fingers.

"-Sara? Berkeley Sara?-" Gil nodded and blushed furiously. His mother looked back at Sara with a gentle gaze. Sara waved nervously. Gil regained his mother's attention with a touch to her arm.

"-Yes, Mom, she's the same Sara from Berkeley. I've finally given into my heart and we've been dating for a few months.-" Gil was pulled into a tight hug. She then walked to Sara and did the same thing. Sara's face was captured by aging hands.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. You are just as lovely as Gil said." Angela Grissom spoke slowly to give Sara a chance to decipher the words.

"Thank you; it's lovely to meet you too." Angela smiled warmly. Grissom busied himself with dinner and held the chairs for both women to sit at the table. He set himself in the middle. The conversation was guided largely by Angela trying to get to know Sara. It was slow going; there were some questions Sara needed to have translated by Grissom. After dinner was cleaned up and they were seated comfortably in the living room; the moment Sara had been dreading arrived.

"-Mom, we have something to tell you.-" Grissom began.

"-Engaged? Married? Pregnant?-" She asked excitedly.

"-Sort of. It turns out that the protection we used seventeen years ago failed. As a result, we have a son.-" He signed and spoke to his mother. Sara handed over several pictures she had copied for Angela to keep. The room was silent as Angela spent several minutes looking at the bundle of photographs. Gil took hold of Sara's hands after two minutes. It had a calming effect. Angela looked at the couple.

"-He's very handsome. Where is he?-" She started.

"-He's at work right now. There is more news.-" Gil and Sara had discussed this and were going to go with the 'ripping a band-aid off method', but it wasn't as easy as they thought.

"-I'm waiting.-" She didn't need her hands for that sentence. Sara knew at that second how discipline was handed down at Gil's house when he was a child.

"-Do you remember me telling you about Catherine; the red head?-" Angela nodded. Gil glanced at Sara before continuing.

"-Well Jason has been dating her daughter, Lindsey for about a year and a half.-" Gil paused.

"Go on." Angela spoke very clear. Had Sara not been so nervous, she would have been amused at the sight of her almost fifty year old boyfriend telling his mother this story.

"Lindsey is four months pregnant. This is how and why I found out about Jason.-"

-Sara, how old are you?- Angela signed and Sara needed Gil to translate.

"She wants to know how old you are." He said.

"Oh, I'm thirty-seven." Sara looked at Angela.

-Why didn't you tell Gil?-Angela was punishing Sara by not using her voice, forcing her to have Gil translate.

"She asked why you didn't tell me." He said quietly. He knew what she was doing to Sara.

"I was scared and twenty. I was alone." Sara sat tall and confidently.

-You wouldn't have been if you had told him.- Again, Sara looked at Gil.

"She said you wouldn't have been alone if you had told me." He said quietly. Neither one knew if that would actually have been true or not. He did know that he would have helped financially even if he did nothing else.

"I couldn't. He rarely called or wrote; never inquiring about my well being." Sara barely finished before focusing on her lap. Angry eyes turned to Gil.

"-You sleep with her and disappear! I raised you better than that.-" Sara was fighting against the tears. Sometimes, she hated being right.

"-That's not how it happened. She was still in college and I was already living here. We both knew I was leaving the next morning. As I said, we used a condom.-" He fought the blush because as close as he is with his mother, discussing his sex life was not a road he wanted to travel.

"-I could have told you the damn things were useless. How do you think you arrived?-"

Sara and Gil sat in shock for a minute as they digested Angela's words. Soon Sara's shoulders began shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. Grissom realized she was laughing. She finally looked at him.

"I told you, Grissom men have mutant sperm." She continued to laugh. Gil smiled.

"-Gil, what did she say?-" Angela asked because she wasn't able to read Sara's lips.

"-She thinks that Grissom men have mutant sperm. Three generations all having been fathered through latex barriers.-" Angela smirked.

"-Four generations as far as I know. My mother in law is only twenty years older than me.-" She stated simply. Sara was still laughing to herself and Gil didn't think she'd heard. He looked back at his mother.

-I'll tell her later.- He signed.

-How are you adjusting to fatherhood?-

-It was tough at first. Jason wasn't accepting of me in his life. We've since bonded. He's a great kid. He's protective of Sara. It took months for him to trust me and my intentions.- He looked at Sara quickly. She was watching the conversation now that she had calmed down. The look in his eye told her he would tell her later.

-I hope she raised a gentleman.-

-Yes, he's a natural. He's very respectful.-

"-He looks just like you used to.-" Angela felt that she could include Sara in the conversation again.

"-I know. He's very smart and as soon as he learned about the baby, he made changes in his life so he could be there for Lindsey and support the baby.-" A timer went off and Sara looked at her watch.

"I need to go to work. Mrs. Grissom, it was nice to meet you." Sara spoke to Angela and then rose to her feet.

"You too dear. I hope I can meet my grandson soon." Sara smiled.

"Me too. He's free tomorrow after school. Will you be here?" Angela smiled.

"Yes. That would be lovely. I look forward to it." Grissom rose as well and walked Sara to the door.

"I'm glad you met her." He started as he helped her with her coat.

"Me too." She faced him.

"She liked your theory and informed me that it's four generations as far as she knows."

"I'd volunteer to test my theory, but I don't want to have a baby the same age as my grandchild. It's still weird to say that." He smiled.

"It's still weird to hear. We should investigate alternative solutions. I'm losing my control." He told her as his hands landed on her hips.

"I am too. I'll call my doctor in the morning."

"I'll call mine too." She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I've got to go."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." Angela's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she turned her head in time to see Sara's sentiment form on her lips. She saw her son lean forward to kiss Sara. She moved to the kitchen to put the clean dishes away and also to give Gil his privacy. Gil returned a minute later.

-How does it feel to be with her?-

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: To those of you guessing that his mother was going to show up; way to go. Please let me know what you think. To paraphrase Gil Grissom: "You are the masters...I serve you." *Gives you puppy dog face*


	14. Chapter 14

-It makes me wish that I never had to leave her bed all those years ago.- Gil answered honestly. He never lied to his mother; he knew she would know anyway.

-Having regret is better than not knowing at all. Don't you think?- Gil nodded.

-Are you excited to be a grandfather?- She asked.

-I'm still getting used to it. These kids don't realize how hard it's about to get for them. Sara, and Catherine, and myself are supplying the furniture, a place to live, and day care so they can keep going to school. Otherwise, we're going to be hands off.- Gil explained the lengths they were all going to keep these kids in school.

-That's admirable. I only hope that my great-grandchild has your temperament.- She signed and Gil led her back to the living room.

-What was I like?- Angela smiled at the memories she had brought forth.

-You were a god send. At nineteen, I didn't want to be a mother. You were quiet unless you needed food. The little things kept your interest. When you were older, it was costly due to your curiosity of how things worked. A natural born scientist.- She leaned forward to palm his cheek affectionately. He smiled and then she continued.

-Even the first bee to sting you made you interested. You buried the bee before you let me treat your sting- Gil chuckled.

-It sounds like something I would do.-

-Even as a child, your respect for all creatures had come naturally to you.- Gil changed the subject.

-Mom, what would you have done if I had gotten a girl pregnant when I was still in high school?-

-Kicked you out. There were no laws that said I had to keep you until you were eighteen.-

-Makes me glad I waited.- Gil told his mother with a smile.

-It's time for me to turn it. It's been a long day.- Gil rose when she did and walked her to her room.

-Good night, Mom. I'll be up all night if you need anything.- Angela smiled and thanked him. Gil bent to kiss her cheek before leaving her to her own business. He picked up a book and got comfortable in his chair.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG (ONE MONTH LATER) GSRGSGRSRGSRGSGR

Jason got along well with Grissom's mother. He lived up to everything Gil and Sara had said about him. Catherine and Lindsey hosted a dinner for them and the Grissom family. Sara had consented to home schooling Lindsey largely due to the teenagers never ending morning sickness. Consequently, Sara had to cut back to half time at the lab. Catherine paid Sara on the side to make sure her co-worker could still pay her bills. Sara had also started a high dose birth control patch and Grissom was scheduled to have a vasectomy in two weeks time. Sara caught Gil in his office after shift one morning.

"Hey, Jason is working late tonight and I thought I would do some shopping. Do you want to join me?" He knew what she was referring to; he had been thinking of the approaching holiday season and what to get for Sara.

"Sure, I'll bring the truck. Are we storing these things at my house?"

"I'd like that. You aren't hosting Christmas dinner are you?"

"Good point." He conceded.

"We can have most of it delivered to your house or mine and set it up for the day after Christmas. We can be creative. The smaller things might have to go to your house like the stroller and car seat and such." She told him with a smile on her face.

"That's fine. I'll call Catherine and meet you outside in a few minutes."

"You're inviting her?" Sara had an interesting look on her face.

"Did you not want me to?" He had his hand on the phone.

"You can if you don't care that she sees us holding hands or me snuggling into your side." She had a smile on her face.

"It doesn't bother me." Just then a new voice entered the conversation.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Speak of the devil." Sara said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"We're going to go baby shopping. Would you like to join us?" Grissom offered. Catherine nodded. Sara looked at Catherine.

"Tell Lindsey I'll be by later to look over her assignments."

"I will. I'll meet you at the store. Coffee is on me." She took her leave of them to get her things. Sara followed her a second later. Three cars went to the baby store.

"Ladies, do you have a color preference for the furniture that I'll be buying?" Grissom asked them and headed in that direction first.

"Well, Lindsey has dark furniture already in her room. I guess something dark will work." Catherine said and grabbed a cart for the little things she was buying.

"Jason also has dark colors in his room." Sara added quietly and grabbed her own cart.

"That settles it." Grissom picked two tags of a matching crib and dresser set. These four slips of paper are going to make a nice dent in his credit card. Sara added to his bill with two mattress tags. They looked at the list Sara had made to make sure they wouldn't miss a thing. An hour later, Sara had collected tags for a stroller and car seat combo. She put a playpen and two bouncy seats in her cart with an extra car seat base for Jason's car. Catherine's cart was full of the little things a baby will need like bottles, childproofing gear, and a few blankets. On their way out, Sara stopped by the books. She had flipped through a few of them when Grissom wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Is there something you neglected to tell me?" Catherine's amused voice called out to them. They both looked over at her, but Grissom left his arms where they were. Grissom smiled.

"We've been dating for a couple of months. Now you know. Ecklie already knows too." Grissom told her.

"Ecklie knew before me?" Catherine's smile faded.

"I had to tell him. He wanted justification for Sara's month long emergency leave. That and he saw us on our first date." Grissom explained. Her features softened, but she was still hurt.

"The guys don't know either. We're not hiding, but we're not publicizing anything either." Sara continued where Gil had left off. Catherine smiled, knowing that she knew something the guys didn't. Sara saw a book just for father's and picked it up. They each made a sizeable dent in their credit cards helping this baby have what it needs to start life. Everything they left the store with, went to Grissom's house. Catherine dropped her bags off and promised to come over the following week to sort it out and wrap it. Sara left with the promise to return after discussing Lindsey's lessons with her. Grissom saw the twinkle in her eye before she left and awaited her return with the eagerness of a schoolboy.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Several hours later, Grissom answered the phone.

"Grissom."

"Hey."

"You sound tired." He commented and had a feeling he knew what she was going to tell him.

"I am. Lindsey was particularly ill today. I almost moved our lesson to the bathroom." Grissom lightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry it was so rough at Catherine's. You aren't coming back are you?" He assumed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so tired. You can come to my place if you want, but I won't be very much company. I'm about to curl up in my jammies and watch a movie."

"Sure, can I sleep at your place?" He asked, already knowing the answer and also already getting a small bag together.

"Only if you bring me one of your shirts to wear." Sara bargained.

"I think I can spare one. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, I'm home now; I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Sara had hung up. With two hands available, Grissom was able to complete his tasks at a much faster rate. He entered Sara's and took joy in watching her change into his shirt. She curled up with him on her bed and set the alarm before starting a movie and falling asleep. Grissom managed to finish watching the action flick and fell asleep himself.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well? What do you think? There is only one way that I will know...


	15. Chapter 15

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG (CHRISTMAS) GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara thought that her brain must have taken a vacation when she volunteered to host the family Christmas. Grissom prepared a small turkey at his townhouse for everyone because he knew that Sara wouldn't even touch the bird in the store. Angela had come back into town and while Jason was picking her up at the airport, Catherine came over with Lindsey. Catherine was also equally insane for hosting the staff party at her house the following evening. Jason, Lindsey, and Angela were also invited to attend. Grissom arrived ten minutes later with a fully cooked and prepared turkey. He smiled when he saw Catherine in the kitchen.

"Oh, good you're here. Let me throw this in the oven to warm and then I will need you to come home with me for a few more things." He spoke to Catherine and gave Sara a quick kiss on her cheek. Catherine told Sara she would help out as soon as they got back. They were unloading the car when Jason pulled up the house with Angela. Gil waved them inside while he and Catherine quickly finished unloading the car. Dinner was served an hour later and Grissom carved the turkey he had made.

Afterward, the small group moved into the family room. Jason sat with Lindsey on the couch. Gil sat in a chair and pulled Sara into his lap. Catherine joined the kids on the couch an Angela was in the last remaining chair. Catherine took charge and directed the kids to the large packages in the room.

"There is one for each of you." Jason and Lindsey opened the gifts at the same time. Lindsey started to well up with tears in her eyes upon spying the crib. Grissom handed each of them an envelope. Inside, there was a picture of the dresser to match the crib.

"Those are being delivered in a day or two." He told them. Jason and Lindsey both nodded because they were too shocked to say anything. All of the baby things had been opened up and divided. The more personal gifts were handed out. Catherine and Lindsey were surprised to receive a gift from Angela and felt bad for not returning the favor.

"-Nonsense. Gil, tell them that the baby s my gift. Not many women live to see their great-grandchildren.-" Gil translated as requested and they laughed. Catherine helped Sara clean up the dishes. Gil and Jason loaded Lindsey's crib and the baby things to go to Catherine's house in his car. When Catherine and Lindsey were ready, the four of them went to Catherine's. Gil and Jason stayed long enough to set up the crib for Lindsey. When it was just Angela and Sara left, Angela took hold of Sara's hand.

"Sara, if it's not too much trouble, may I see more pictures of Jason."

"Sure; his baby books are in my room. Right this way." Sara answered and led the way to her bedroom. Angela sat on the bed while Sara dug several books out from the closet.

"These are quite detailed. I'll leave you alone to view them if you'd like." Sara offered.

"Nonsense. We can share stories. I've got some good ones for you." Sara saw the twinkle in the older woman's eye. She sat on the bed next to Gil's mother and began sharing stories of Jason's youth. When appropriate, Angela would also share something of Gil's past. She told Sara about Gil's first bee sting. Sara wiped a tear away and held her stomach from laughing so hard. Halfway through the impromptu memory sharing, Gil and Jason showed up. The two guys were embarrassed when they happened to be the focus of the story, but highly amused when not in the spotlight.

"Here is a good one; Gil, do you remember the day I had to replace the vacuum?" Angela asked innocently.

"Mom, there is no need to tell that story." Gil tried to be firm, but it fell on deaf ears; literally.

"Yes there is, now hush. One day, Gil took my flour, sugar and salt behind the couch. He mixed them all together in a bowl on the floor with water to make clay. Well, when it wouldn't work and spilled all over, he tried to use my vacuum to suck it up when it was still all wet." Sara and Jason laughed until they cried.

"Give me a little credit here. I was around five years old." Gil defended himself. That only made Sara laugh harder.

"Jason tried to clean up diarrhea with my vacuum." Sara added after she had calmed down. Jason turned beat red from embarrassment. A few more stories were shared and then the realized how late it was. Angela and Gil ended up spending the night. Angela stayed in the guest room and Gil shared Sara's with her.

"Sara, I love you." Gil told her when they were snuggled in bed.

"I love you too." He leaned forward to kiss her with a purpose. Sara was no fool and had a little foil packet all ready to go. Gil frowned at it when she showed it to him.

"I got a vasectomy and you're on the patch." He argued.

"Mutant sperm. Those little guys could fight through Fort Knox. I don't want to take any chances." He sighed.

"Alright, only because I love you."

"I love you too and we have to stay quiet." She reminded him. He rolled on top of her and dove into her neck. Sara immediately arched her back and let out a quiet moan of approval. Gil covered it with his mouth. He actually left the bed and pulled her up to.

"Gil, what are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer, but instead pulled her blanket off the bed and folded it in half on the floor. He guided Sara down and then once again reclaimed his spot on top of her. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Your bed creaks." He shrugged and attacked her neck again. Any and all thoughts Sara might have had flew out of the window to bask in the pleasure he was offering her. She didn't want to be an idle participant any longer and brought her arms around his neck.

"Welcome back." He teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded and pulled his face down to hers. Tongues danced as wildly as hands moved over naked bodies. Sara rolled them so she was on top and then held her hand out. Knowing he wouldn't win, he handed her the packet. Sara teased him while she opened it and then tortured him by rolling it slowly down his arousal.

"Sara, you're being mean." Gil whined.

"And you love it." Sara's velvety voice won him over and he wisely conceded to her will. Sara lined herself up and let gravity pull her down so their hips were joined in the most intimate way. She let her muscles get reacquainted with the intrusion of his body and somehow at the same time, found herself on her back again. She laughed and stroked his face. When her fingers traced his jaw, he pulled out and thrust back in. He had started a game without telling her the rules. He wanted to see how long it would take her to figure it out. She gasped at the sudden movement and then smiled at him. Her hands sunk into his hair to pull him down for a kiss. Once again, her fingers touched his jaw and once again, he thrust. Sara saw the twinkle in his eye and touched his jaw again. He smiled and thrust a third time. It was Sara's turn to smile wickedly for she had just figured out his game and saw how his plan would backfire. She began stroking his hair, his cheek, his back, his chest, everywhere except his jaw. She was timing him now.

"You are an evil woman."

"You started it. Is the game over now?" Sara looked up at him trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"You know, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired. I think we should just go to bed." He said and tried to pull out. Sara's legs wrapped around his waist to prevent that but he had gotten out enough for her to push him back in. They both moaned with this new move.

"No. You're not going anywhere until we're finished." She said leaning up to capture his mouth.

"Says who?" He asked between kisses.

"Says me." She rolled him on his back again and quickly moved her body up and down a few times to create that wonderful friction. She placed her hands on either side of his head and slowly kept her hips moving.

"How are you doing Gil? Going to last?" She was most definitely teasing now.

"Is this a race?" He asked and thrust his hips up hard into her.

"You want to be the tortoise or the hare?" She asked and couldn't believe she was having this ridiculous conversation while making love. Gil actually laughed out loud causing her to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Let's be both." Sara suggested and set up an off beat rhythm. They would speed up for a bit and suddenly slow down. Sara was in charge of setting the pace; this much Gil knew for every time he tried to take control, she would alter her rhythm again. Neither one knew how long they went on like this, but seemingly at the same time, both of them could no longer fight the urge to finish. Sara started to speed up her hips at the am time Gil used his fingers on her body to push her over the precipice. Fingers of his other hand went in her mouth to muffle her cries of delight. Sara liked that idea and reciprocated with her fingers in his mouth. Muscles contracted, hips thrust up, cries of pleasure muffled and then Sara collapsed on his sweaty chest. They lay there panting for several minutes.

"Well that was fun." Sara said and sat up.

"Yes, fun is a good word. I like fun." Sara recognized the lack of brain function by his word choice. She smiled softly and offered him a chaste kiss. They both had the same thoughts oftheir first time since Jason's conception proved to be just as good as their initial encounter. They remembered to stay quiet because of Jason across the hall and Angela next door. Sara put on a shirt and Gil reclaimed his boxers before they fell asleep curled up together.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: There they finally got together. Does anyone out there think I was too hard on Grissom? Thank you all so much for the reviews you've sent me so far. I would love to read more. I've had a few ideas sparked from some of the reviews so please... keep them coming. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	16. Chapter 16

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (NEXT NIGHT)

Gil walked his mother to Catherine's front door for the staff Christmas party. Angela was eager to meet the people that she had heard about for years. Sara and Jason were already there and by the looks of it, they hadn't been there very long. Sara appeared to be introducing Jason to a few people that hadn't already met the young man; mainly the detectives. Gil saw Brass immediately make visual comparisons as soon as he'd entered the room. Brass happened to be talking to Jason, Sara and Sofia at the same time.

"Sara, I'm wondering, who's the father?" Brass had asked as soon as Jason left to be with Lindsey. Sofia's ears perked right up.

"Grissom is. It was a long time ago. He knows and he also knows why I didn't tell him years ago." Two mouths dropped open in shock. Sara was patient.

"How…when…" Sofia stuttered out. Sara pulled them outside.

"I was still in college when I met him. Things happened and the condom failed. Jason has been dating Lindsey and now they are expecting a child too." Sara anticipated Brass' reaction and caught the glass that he had released.

"I think now you know why we're not publicizing anything. We're not entirely thrilled at the prospect of being grandparents." Sara explained. Grissom joined the trio outside.

"Am I guessing that you just told them?" He asked her.

"Yes. I don't think it can be kept a secret any longer. Lindsey is showing." Sara said.

"I noticed that." Brass and Sofia both looked for Lindsey.

"Why don't we go inside and join the party?" Sara suggested and practically pushed both detectives ahead of her. Grissom smiled at her on the way inside. Grissom left Sara to rejoin his mother and act as a translator for her. Sara went to the kitchen to see if she could be of any help.

"Catherine, what can I do?"

"Rally everyone for dinner. The caterers just got here and we are just about done with the buffet." Sara left and used her fingers to whistle. Most people stopped to find the source of the noise.

"Catherine informs me that the buffet is just about ready. If you'd like to eat, then form a line." Sara directed herself as the line leader. The layout for Catherine's kitchen was perfect for a massive buffet. She had an island for all of the food and two doorways to prevent traffic jams. Sara walked through the rooms and heard several hushed conversations. A few times, she had heard hers, Jason, Lindsey, and Catherine. She ignored it all and picked up some garbage to help Catherine clean up while everyone else grabbed a plate of food and found a seat.

Immediately after dinner, Grissom stood up, clinking his glass at the same time.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone in the room silenced their conversations.

"Thank you. Before the party is back in full swing again, I wanted to hand out the first gift." He told the large group and glanced around the room. Jason nodded in confirmation, being the only one to know what he was about to do. Grissom pulled Sara to stand beside him. Everybody gasped in surprise when he simultaneously pulled a small box from his pocket and kneeled before her.

"Sara, you breezed into my life so fast, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I know I've not treated you as well as I should have, but miraculously, you've stayed by my side. One day you tell me that not only am I a father, but also a grandfather-to-be. Since then, I have changed; a lot. I've labeled, accepted, and verbalized my feelings for you. I've been so happy with you these last few months and would very much like to continue that on a permanent basis. Will you marry me?" There was total silence as the large group waited for her answer. Sara kept her gaze focused on nervous, but patient blue eyes.

"Yes." It was a whispered answer, but everyone heard it all the same. The room erupted in applause. Grissom slid the ring on her finger and stood to kiss her. He added a slight dip to the kiss just to force her to grip him harder. She laughed against his mouth causing him to smile. Angela couldn't hear a thing that had been said and she couldn't see Gil's mouth to read his lips, but she knew what had happened and was elated for them. Sara was ecstatic that she could be freely and publicly affectionate with Grissom in front of all of their friends. She took full advantage of that too. The party was in full swing again to the delight of everyone. Sara was overwhelmed with blessing and best wishes from her friends. She needed to find Jason. He was with Lindsey on the far side of the kitchen.

"Hey, Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked and Lindsey excused herself.

"Are you ok with this?" Sara asked Jason when they were alone.

"Mom, I knew all about it. Dad told me two weeks ago. I went with him to have the ring restored." Jason told her with a smile. Jason's gaze flickered away. Sara turned around and saw Grissom leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. She turned back to Jason and saw an almost identical smile. She pulled Jason into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck. Jason squeezed her tighter in response. She broke the embrace and cupped his face for the briefest of seconds and left him to go find Lindsey once again. Gil took Sara's hand and went back to the party. It took a few more hours before people began to disperse. The CSI team, Brass, Sofia, Angela, Jason, and Lindsey all stuck around to help Catherine clean up the house and take out the garbage. Luckily Catherine had two spare rooms. Jason slept on the couch, Angela took one room, and Gil and Sara took the final bed. All of them were too tired to drive home.

GSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSR (THREE MONTHS LATER---7 months pregnant) GSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hey Cath, are you and Lindsey busy on Saturday afternoon?" Sara asked before shift one night.

"No, why?"

"Some of the lab techs would like to surprise her with a baby shower. Jason has the weekend off. What do you say?" Catherine smiled.

"I think we have a great family here." Sara smiled as well.

"That we do. I'll take care of everything. Do you have a spare key?"

"Grissom has one. I gave it to him when Eddie and I bought the house." Catherine said.

"Perfect. Can you get her out of the house?"

"I'll take her out to breakfast. She loves to eat." Catherine decided.

"That will be enough time for us to set up." Sara smiled. Grissom walked in followed by the guys.

"Good evening ladies, it's time to work now." He dropped a note off in front of Sara and took his usual seat at the head of the table. Catherine caught a glimpse of it:

_--You, me, wedding. WHEN??????--- _Sara laughed and Catherine joined her as an idea sparked in her head. She kept her thoughts to herself and focused on the night's assignments?

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Any thoughts as to what Catherine's idea is???? Thank you all so much for taking time to review. That being said…reviews are appreciated and wanted. Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	17. Chapter 17

(TWO MONTHS LATER---2 WEEKS UNTIL DUE DATE)

Lindsey's baby shower was a complete success. Jason and Lindsey now had everything they needed for the impending arrival. Lindsey was tired all of the time now and Jason couldn't seem to do anything right by her. Catherine had been working steadily on her idea and enlisted everyone's help with some part of her plan, though she never did completely reveal it to anyone. She timed her entrance when both Gil and Sara were together having lunch. She got her own bag from the community fridge and joined them.

"Hey Sara, Gil, I'm having a good bye party." She announced casually.

"Who or what is leaving?" Grissom asked without breaking his gaze from the article he was reading.

"Motherhood. There is a formal party this weekend to welcome grandparenthood. You two are my co-guests of honor." She explained.

"You're crazy." Sara briefly looked away from the same article she was looking at over Grissom's shoulder. Nobody needed to know that under the table Sara's hand rested on his thigh.

"Please say you'll come." Catherine wasn't above begging; she was just hoping that she wouldn't have to. Sara squeezed his leg under the table. He looked at Sara and then at Catherine.

"We'll come." He said.

"Thank you. Remember, it's a black tie affair this Saturday at five o'clock at my house." Catherine left before Sara could whine about having to dress up. Gil looked at Sara with a smile.

"Well, now I have a good excuse to get my tuxedo out again."

"Ugh; I have to go buy a dress now." She banged her forehead on his shoulder.

"Get Catherine to help you. It's her party; she'll know the perfect place to go." He suggested. She looked at him skeptically.

"You sound like an accomplice."

"I assure you, I'm innocent."

"Fine, but you're paying for it." Gil leaned toward her and pulled out his wallet. He handed her his credit card and stole a kiss. She smiled and walked away to go find Catherine.

"Hey Cath, I need your help finding a dress." Sara went straight to the point. Catherine had anticipated this and luckily for her, it was a benefit to the plan.

"Sure, we can go after shift. I know the perfect place. Oh and Jason is invited too."

"Thanks. I'll tell him. Should we get breakfast too while we're at it?" Sara offered.

"Sounds great. I'll see you later." Sara left and Catherine let her true smile show. Jason already knew what the plan was. She had told him most of it early on so he could make sure he had the time off from work.

After shift, Sara treated Catherine to breakfast and Catherine drove to the store she wanted. Having an excellent idea of what she wanted Sara to wear; it really didn't take long to find a dress for Sara. Sara was surprised to be home before lunch. She thought that she would have been out all day with the older woman.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR (SATURDAY)

Gil, Sara and Jason all arrived at Catherine's house together dressed to the nine's. Sara still thought it was ridiculous to dress formally for a party at someone's house.

"**SURPRISE!!!!!!" **The trio looked up from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Grissom asked their hostess.

"I saw the note you gave Sara two months ago about the wedding. I conspired with everybody here to give you a wedding. This is your gift." She explained with a smile. Gil and Sara were speechless. People had also begun to take their seats.

"But what about a marriage license?" He asked.

"Oh that was easy. We tricked you both into signing it under the cover of work related business. Both of you were distracted at the time." Greg volunteered this little tid-bit.

"I'm going to have to start double checking every document that needs my signature." He commented more to himself than anybody else. Sara nodded in agreement.

"What about rings?" Sara thought to ask. Jason stepped up and produced two rings from his pocket as Catherine answered the question.

"Jason measured your fingers while you were sleeping."

"You guys are devious." Grissom said. No one was sure if his statement was a compliment or an insult. Gil saw movement from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. He wondered how he missed seeing her when he scanned the crowd.

"Gil, shut up and marry the girl." His mother barked at him. Everyone laughed. Gil hugged his mother and looked at Catherine in appreciation for making sure she was here. Catherine looked at Nick, who then cued the music. Jason escorted Angela to her seat in the front row and then sat next to her. Brass walked Catherine down the makeshift aisle. Grissom took his cue and led Sara down the same path. The priest presided over the ceremony and in the blink of an eye, they were married. The party moved to a private room at the Tangiers Hotel for a catered dinner followed by dancing. Jason agreed to legally change his name to Grissom when Sara went in to change hers. After dinner, Grissom pulled Catherine off to the side.

"Thank you. I know it must have taken a lot of work and money to pull this off."

"Gil, with every person in this room except for five contributing, the money was not an issue. As for the work, I delegated and made it a group effort." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you anyway." He said again. He honestly had no clue when they would have gotten married if it were left up to him and Sara. Sara found them as they broke up their hug. She hugged Catherine as well before pulling her husband to the dance floor. She loved the feel of Gil's arms wrapped around her.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked them. Sara looked to the source of said voice and smiled. Gil released her and went off to find Catherine to finish the dance with her.

"So, how much did you actually have to do with this?" Sara asked Jason after Gil left them. Jason blushed.

"All I did was get the weekend off and sized your fingers." Sara scrutinized him.

"I don't know whether or not to believe you."

"I swear to you, I'm telling the truth. I also told Dad that when you go to change your name, I'll change mine too." Sara smiled and hugged her son even tighter.

"That is the best thing you have said to me in a long time. I love you my son."

"I love you too Mom." The song ended and Jason excused himself to tend to Lindsey. Sara spent most of the rest of the night on the dance floor. Gil was able to rest a few times and when he did manage to rescue Sara, he held her close and kissed her a few times. Jason and Angela stayed the night at Catherine's to give the newlyweds one night of privacy.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

They tumbled onto the bed together laughing. Gil stood up and pulled her back on her feet. He held her close and unzipped the back of her dress.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He told her softly.

"Thank you. I love the way you look in a tux and now it makes sense as to why Catherine was so insistent that I wear a cream colored dress." She said and allowed him to divest her of the dress. Gil smiled and admired her almost bare body standing in front of him. The matching cream colored lace bra and panties set made her look almost virginal. He shed his jacket, tie, belt and shirt while holding her gaze. He kicked off his shoes and kneeled on the floor to remove hers as well. His palms leisurely slid up her legs as if memorizing each and every cell along the way. At the top of her panties, his fingers curled and just as leisurely pulled them down. Having his face so close to her most private of all places and no barriers stopping him, allowed him to breathe in her scent direct from the source. Sara looked down and watched him take several deep breaths near the apex of her thighs. It was becoming an effort to remain standing because all she wanted to do was lay down and join with him. Her hand reached down to cup his chin. With gentle force, she got him on his feet once again. Keeping his face in her hand, she pulled him to her and plunged her tongue in his mouth. His arms pulled her close. The fabric of his pants against her bar legs felt wonderful on her sensitive skin. Her hands snaked down to his waist to unfasten his pants. They fell from his hips into a heap at his feet. She felt him step out and kick them aside. It was her turn to break the kiss and kneel in front of him. She pulled his socks off one at a time and skated her hands up his much harrier legs. Just as Gil had done, her hands curled over the waist band of his boxers and dragged them down to the floor. She was face to face with his arousal and it seemed to be straining for her. She looked up at him with a smile, let one hand reach around the base, and using her mouth, showed him the extent of her love for him.

Gil watched and knew what she was going to do. All of his anticipation couldn't prevent the gasping moan that escaped his throat as soon as her mouth touched him. He watched her head slide back and forth on his erection, devoting herself to his pleasure. When her free hand slid between his legs, he knew it was time to stop her. His hand covered hers on his body and he would be a fool to deny that her hand felt infinitely better than his own.

"Honey, save that for next time. I want to be with you for our first time as husband and wife. We do things together tonight. Tomorrow, we can take turns." He said with a suggestive smile. She returned the smile and stood up once again. She removed the final garment between them by reaching behind her back. Grissom hooked his finger between the cups to drag the bra down her arms. Each hand busied itself with her breasts. Thumbs rubbed over her nipples, bringing them to attention. Sara moaned and pulled him to lie down.

"I can't wait any longer. Make love to me." She begged him. He used his knuckles to caress her cheek.

"I love you." Gil told her sincerely.

"I love you too, Gil." He smiled.

"I like it when you call me Gil."

"I know you do. That's why I save it for special occasions." Sara pulled him down for more kissing. His hand slid between their bodies to touch her. She caught his wrist.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You said there was no taking turns tonight. I'm so close, please make love to me." She reached to the nightstand drawer and he caught her wrist this time.

"One time, please? I want to know what it feels like." Sara held a staring contest with him.

"How many women have you been with?" She asked.

"Including you? Five."

"Were they serious relationships? Is there a possibility you have more children out there?"

"They were all women I dated for a year or so. None of them were ever pregnant."

"I wonder why I did then." She mused to herself.

"Sara, honey, do you really want to have this conversation now?" He asked. They were still in a holding pattern. He was on top of her and his hand was still locked around the wrist reaching for the nightstand. She looked up at him.

"You're right. Now isn't the time." She looked at the nightstand and back at him.

"I am at a safe point in my cycle. Ok, just this once, but if I get pregnant, you will know the life of a monk." He smiled.

"I understand and accept the terms." He told her seriously and she laughed. He captured it with his mouth to reignite the mood. Sara reached down and guided his body into hers. Gil slammed his eyes shut due to the feelings of love without latex.

"You okay?" She asked when he hadn't started moving.

"This is intense. Give me a minute." Sara smiled softly at him and ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly, he started to move. He took his time because he underestimated the extreme difference latex makes. Sara said nothing, she just continued to rub his body and kiss his face. Grissom fought to go slow in order to make this last for her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. Sara snaked a hand between their bodies again to touch herself this time. She started moaning as her finger moved in time with his thrusts. Gil knew what she was doing and her moans sparked his. Now being focused on her pleasure and not his, he was able to pick up a more steady rhythm. Sara removed her hand from between them and clawed at his back.

"Feels so good." She moaned.

"Love…you Oh, God, love you so much." He grunted. The pace picked up again and she instinctively knew that he was getting close.

"Don't stop…feels so good…so close, baby." She encouraged him.

"Can't stop. Don't want to." Gil used her shoulders as leverage. A strange thought had just occurred to him and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"A few years ago, Catherine and I were looking for evidence in a bed and she saw the footboard. She promptly told me that guys needed leverage. I just realized that instead of the footboard, I'm using your shoulders. In a way, I proved her wrong." He smiled.

"Fascinating and I do hope that this is the last time you will think about Catherine or any other woman when you're in bed with me." She reminded him with a smile.

"Yes dear." The brief pause allowed him to step back from the pint of no return. One hard thrust brought the mood back in full force. She kissed him and he started a new rhythm. This time there was no stopping the couple. They were in a race to the finish line. Sara's moans were encouraging and he retaliated with his own. She screamed her release and his voice added to the duet. He fell on her and she quickly rolled them to one side. She disconnected from him and felt the product of their love flow from her body. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms closed around her.

"Thank you." He said sleepily. She didn't answer. Instead, she reached up to kiss him and settled down to sleep. He followed her to dreamland.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The baby is coming soon...stay tuned. I have company coming today and staying until Tuesday. I wasn't able to get as far ahead as I wanted to so I'm still not done writing ch 18. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I will post again as soon as I can. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	18. Chapter 18

GSRGSRGSGRSRGSR (FOUR DAYS LATER)

Angela stayed in town knowing that the baby was due any time now. Gil and Sara postponed their honeymoon until after the baby arrived; especially since the nervousness was radiating off of Jason. Catherine was scheduled to take some time off as soon as Lindsey started labor to help take care of the baby. Gil was busy moving his things into Sara's place. They decided that they needed a bigger place knowing that Angela would be making frequent visits and also babies need room to run. Gil left all of his furniture at his townhouse except for his bed. Sara agreed that his was more comfortable. Until they decided what to do with it, his townhouse had just become an expensive storage facility.

Grissom and Grissom were working a scene with Greg, who had coined the phrase, when Sara's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's time, we're on our way to Desert Palm." Sara smiled at the sound of Catherine's voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Is Jason with you?" Grissom now knew who was calling.

"Yes, I'll see you when you get here." Both women hung up at the same time. Sara turned to Grissom.

"Catherine just called. Lindsey is in labor."

"Go; I'll join you as soon as I can." He told her.

"Both of you go. I'll finish here. Just take all the evidence we have so far to the lab please?" Greg asserted himself. Sara was already out the door with her things. Grissom caught her just in time and was able to ride with her. Sara drove as fast as she could to drop off the evidence and get to the hospital. Jason had been keeping an eye out for them.

"She's in so much pain." He skipped right over the greeting, but the relief in his eyes that they were there was evident.

"That's a good thing." Sara told him calmly.

"Why are you out here and not in there with her?" Grissom asked.

"She called me names and kicked me out." Sara couldn't hide her chuckle.

"Honey, I could have made a sailor blush. It'll be over as soon as the baby is here; either that or she gets drugs." She comforted him.

"Really?" Grissom asked her and this was just another reminder of what she had excluded him from. It was a sore topic of conversation. They discussed it and now avoided it at all costs.

"Gil, you should be glad you weren't there. I crushed my nurse's hand; it hurt so bad."

"We'll talk. Let's go see Lindsey." Jason led his parents to Lindsey's room. Catherine was wiping a damp cloth over the teenager's forehead. She had a small smile on her face and Sara knew it was because of karmic retribution. Sara automatically went to Lindsey's available side and held her hand for the next contraction. Sara let Catherine continue to coach the girl through the pain. When it was over, she turned to her husband.

"Gil, we're going to be here for a while. Let's you and I go get some magazine's and snacks?" He nodded and held his hand out for her. She took it and the couple was out the door. While they were out, Grissom made sure that Ecklie knew what was going on and why they had left their scene in the capable hands of Greg. Sara called Greg to make sure he was spreading the word about the baby. They were in a local convenience store when he sprung the question on her.

"What was it like for you?"

"Thirty-eight hours of pure hell. Some of the worst physical pain in my life."

"What does it feel like?" She smiled at his still child like curiosity.

"It's crippling; everything between my stomach and my butt being squeezed into a space far too small. Then, it's like shoving a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon. It was worth every ounce of pain. If I was faced with the same situation again, I wouldn't change a thing except for maybe telling you." She told him.

"Maybe?" They were in line to pay for their things.

"What would you have done if I had told you?" She asked.

"The right thing." Gil spoke with confidence and she knew it was the truth.

"What would that be?"

"I would have been there."

"You would have moved to Frisco?" She knew he heard the disbelief in her voice.

"Either that or try to talk you into transferring here."

"Do you think it would have ruined our relationship?" She asked.

"It's hard to say. We were different people then. If I couldn't be there physically, I would have been there financially." He paid for their items and led her to the car.

"I'm really sorry." Sara said sincerely when they were both in the car. Gil reached over to take her hand.

"Honey, it's over. We're done talking about this." He leaned over to kiss her. She smiled and he started to drive.

"I think it's a boy." She said about a block later.

"Why?"

"Have any of your family's mutant sperm ever produced a girl?" Gil opened his mouth to answer, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Err, not that I recall."

"Check your family tree. I beet the only women in it are incorporated by marriage."

"What's your bet?" Gil asked playfully. He wouldn't admit it, but so far her crazy theory was holding up. Sara was quiet until they were in the parking lot of the hospital.

"I want to …be with you; in your office at the lab." She verbalized an old fantasy. She just didn't tell him.

"Really?" His voice told her he was intrigued.

"Yes."

"It's a risky win-win situation. What if you're wrong?" They were out of the car and heading back inside.

"I'll cut the grass." She offered. Gil actually laughed and shook his head.

"No. If you're wrong," He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you're wrong, bareback again." Sara widened her eyes. She looked at him and his were twinkling.

"Ok, but the same rule applies; if I get pregnant, it's your ass. I don't care how much we dampen the risks."

"Fair enough." He agreed and sealed the deal with a kiss before he led her back to the room. Lindsey was panting hard and they looked to Catherine for an update.

"She's still only two centimeters." Sara handed a coffee over to her friend and offered a break to which mother and daughter both declined. Sara and Gil got comfortable in chairs with their new magazines and puzzle books.

Their 'family' had all stopped in at some point, but Lindsey was making extremely slow progress. Sara excused Jason from school until the baby was born. She volunteered to go turn in his homework as well as picking up the new assignments. This kept him busy while they all continued to wait.

Forty hours after receiving the first call, it was finally time to push. Sara, Gil, and Angela (who had arrived with Gil during a food run) were waiting patiently behind a curtain. They could hear lots of grunting from Lindsey and words of encouragement from Jason, Catherine and the doctor. Sara started to cry when she heard the first sounds of a baby. Angela had been watching Sara and smiled when Sara did. Even Gil was smiling with unshed tears of his own. Angela took a quick photo of the couple since she was the only one to remember a camera.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said.

"I win!" Sara immediately responded to Gil and momentarily forgetting everyone else in the room. Catherine rounded the curtain with happy tears streaming down her face. Hugs were freely given and eagerly accepted.

"I've never been so helpless or seen something so beautiful in my life." Catherine commented before realizing what Sara had said.

"What did you win?"

"A private wager based on a hypothesis." She answered. The curtain being drawn back to its original position prevented any further comment. Lindsey was holding her new son and Jason was on the bed next to her. Again, Angela snapped a photograph. Catherine took her chance to hold her new grandson.

"He's perfect."

"He looks like Jason did." Sara hugged her own son. Angela signed something that caused Gil to blush. Sara raised her eyebrow. He knew that trapped in a room with mostly women was not to his advantage.

"Mom said he looks just like I did when I was born." He put his hand over Sara's mouth before she had any chance to make additional comments on mutant sperm. Catherine passed the baby to Angela while Sara took the camera and began taking pictures.

"So what's his name?" Gil asked upon receiving the little bundle in his arms. Jason looked over to Lindsey. The teenager smiled and looked at her new son.

"His name is…"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I'm sorry… I couldn't resist. I would love to know your thoughts and predictions. This story is winding down and there won't be too many more chapters. I will post again as soon as I'm able to. I love the reviews that I have gotten so far. I can't wait to read more. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	19. Chapter 19

RECAP: I left you all in suspense about what the baby's name is...

"His name is Michael Jason Willows-Grissom." Lindsey announced. Sara took the baby from Gil though she did admire the sight of him with a baby first. She couldn't focus on the baby's face anymore because of the tears in her eyes. Soon after Sara took the baby, a nurse came in to take him for some tests and a bath. Angela asked for a few family photos first and the kind nurse gladly obliged them. Afterward, Sara and Gil took Angela home. Sara promised to come back in a few hours with food. Catherine surprised everyone by leaving with them. The three Grissom's just looked at her.

"It's their baby. They need to bond with him without us there." She told them.

"Well, we're officially grandparents." Grissom felt the need to state the obvious. Sara leaned into him and whispered,

"Are you going to enjoy sleeping with a grandmother?" He smirked.

"That depends; how do you feel about sleeping with a grandfather?" He shot back.

"As long as he keeps me satisfied, I'll have no complaints."

"Hey! Save the dirty talk for later. I don't want to hear it." Catherine reprimanded as they entered the parking lot. They had the decency to blush. Catherine's car was closer and that's where they said their goodbye's for the evening and went to their respective homes. During the drive, Gil was deep in thought about how he was going to pay his debt to Sara. It was going to be tough, but he would find a way. He couldn't ask Sara to rescind the offer because he knew that if he had won, he would have made her pay up to the fullest extent of the bet.

GSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSR **(months later)**

It took several months, but Gil had finally found the perfect opportunity to pay his debt to Sara. Ecklie had gone out of town to a conference and the sheriff was with him. He had also secretly been researching his family tree in hopes that he could prove Sara's theory wrong. He had closed all of the blinds in his office and feigned a headache. Nick saw him in the break room at the start of shift.

"Hey Griss, you ok?" Everyone else in the room looked up.

"I'm fine. I have a headache. I'm going to try and lay down in my office to make it go away. Catherine can hand out assignments; thankfully it's a light night and there are only two cases. Sara, would you get my migraine medication from the car for me?" She saw the twinkle in his eye before he covered his face with his hands. It was then, that she knew it was all a ploy and it excited her to no end. She nodded and left the room.

"I'll meet you in your office." Sara stood up and took some keys from her pocket. She fought hard to keep her body language as such to convey worry for her husband and his notorious migraines. It was lucky for her that she was able to have a quickened step at the same time. She walked out to the car and in the front seat was his medication and a large envelope. She wasn't sure what it was and brought that back with her too. She assumed it was work related since it had the crime lab address on it. All of his personal mail was sent to the house and he never mixed the two. Catherine caught her at the entrance with a knowing smirk.

"Take care of Gil's headache and then call me. I'll see you there." Catherine gave her an out.

"Thank you Catherine. I'll collect my things and shouldn't be too far behind you." Catherine's eyes widened and she pulled Sara to the other side of the hallway.

"Are you really going to do what I think you're going to do?" She asked almost silently.

"It depends on what you are thinking?" Sara answered.

"Does this have anything to do with a bet you made on the day Michael was born?"

"Possibly."

"That was what you wanted if you won?" Catherine asked and didn't quite believe that she had let the words leave her mouth.

"Are you going to tell or let me live out a long time fantasy just this one time." Sara asked in a pleading voice.

"Go, but don't take all shift." Catherine nodded and waved her away. Sara smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you."

"You're both taking my next two babysitting days."

"Ok." Sara agreed and was already walking away. Catherine couldn't help but be happy for her friend. She did wait years for the man to come around and realize that Sara truly wanted to be with him and no one else. She went off to her scene, hoping that Sara would get there before she finished collecting evidence.

Sara pretended to be sensitive to Grissom's "headache" when she opened the door to his office and closed it just as silently. She turned to find Grissom standing silently near his empty desk. Without any words, he took her free hand and pulled her to him. Then, he freed both of her hands of the envelope and medication.

"We don't have a lot of time." He told her.

"I know. Catherine knows the real reason I'm in here. She remembered the bet we made on the day Michael was born. She won't say anything." Grissom's eyes widened. Sara put her hand on his cheek to bring him back into the moment.

"Pay up." She demanded. Gil went over and locked the door as a precaution. He shed his jacket and laid it on the chair near the desk. There was no time for foreplay and as much as they wanted to undress each other, they each shed their own clothes.

Gil kissed her and leaned her back on the desk at the same time. Sara's legs immediately wrapped around Gil's waist and her arms couldn't trace his skin fast enough. She snaked one hand between them and pumped his arousal a few times. Gil broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Trust me honey, you don't need to do that. This is one of my fantasies too." Sara returned the smile and pushed him up. He was bewildered until he saw that she was reaching in his pants pockets for the condom she told him to always carry. Kneeling in front of him, Sara rolled it down his shaft as slow as she could. Having had enough torture, Gil leaned over and hauled her up by using his hands underneath her arms. Once again, she was on her back on the desk. Neither one had the luxury of time on their side, so they were joined quickly. Gil pumped hard and had a fairly rigorous pace too. Sara was biting her lip not to be vocal. Gil noticed this and decided to kiss her. As fast as their hips were moving, it was the complete opposite of their mouths. They kept a nice gentle pace only to remind them to keep quiet. Sara suddenly broke the kiss and arched hr body completely off the desk. Gil knew what was happening and since he didn't falter his rhythm, he followed her into bliss. Sara was crushed onto the desk with Gil's body on top of her. She smiled and stroked his hair.

"Thank you. That was nice. I wish we could…"

"I know honey, me too, but it's a luxury we'll never have. Now, let's get dressed. You have a scene to go to." Sara looked down.

"What are you going to do with that?" She pointed to the full condom.

"I'll go home soon, saying that my headache isn't going away. I'll get rid of it then." Sara hopped off the desk and started putting her clothes back on. They watched each other and indulged in a few more heated kisses before Sara deemed herself presentable. Grissom sprayed air freshener around the room. Sara just smiled at her boy scout of a husband.

"What? The room reeks of us; not that I'm complaining" He defended his actions.

"You're cute. I love you." He pulled her to him.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to take you home now. I'll say that you threw up or something. Get your things together." Sara made an executive decision. Grissom put his briefcase together and Sara bundled up the garbage. She even went to the janitorial closet to get cleaning supplies and made a large wet spot on the floor as though she scrubbed vomit on the rug in the room near the couch.

"I'll be back for you. Try to look sick." She took the bags back to the janitorial closet. He was waiting for her at his desk.

"Where did you find this?" He held the envelope up for her to see.

"It was in your car next to your medication. I thought you might need it because it had the lab's address and not ours. What is it?"

"I haven't opened it yet. Thank you for bringing it to me. I'll open it tomorrow when I get here. Let's go. I could rest before I have to watch Mike."

"Ok. Oh yeah, we each have to take one of Catherine's next two days for this little stunt."

"That's fair. Here, take me home." He handed her his things and leaned heavily on her. She struggled a little, but got him safely in the car. Only Hodges stopped to ask what was going on. Sara made sure he was in the house and drove to her scene. Catherine was surprised.

"I thought you would be another hour."

"I took Grissom home." Sara said cryptically because there were police officers in hearing distance. Catherine understood and played along.

"Is he alright?"

"No, he kept feeling worse and after he threw up, I took him home. He should feel better tomorrow. His migraines are always better the next day." Sara started to work where Catherine pointed. Catherine let the conversation drop. She planned on corralling the woman later and learning more about this bet.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom had called Nick as soon as he had gotten home.

"Stokes."

"It's Grissom; where are you?"

"Having lunch why?"

"Sara took me home, because my headache was unrelenting. There is a large white envelope on my desk; would you put it in Sara's mailbox for me?"

"Sure. Feel better ok?"

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow night, Nick. Bye."

"Bye." Grissom hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had known what was in the envelope and in this particular instance, anticipated her reaction to what the results would be. He managed to doze off for a few hours while watching poker on the television. Jason was struggling to put Michael to bed and Gil did nothing to help him and had long ago learned to tune out the noise of the house.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to post! I was trying to get a few chapters done to be able to regularly post again, but it's just not happening. I have 20 done and will post in a day or two. Believe it or not, this fic is almost done. Please let me know what you think...my muse is taking a vacation and I need her to come back. lol. I love reviews! Feed me!

Have a great day everyone! I will post when I can.


	20. Chapter 20

After finishing the evidence, it was near the end of shift and both women were tired. Catherine climbed in to Sara's car to ensure privacy.

"I was going to make you go out for breakfast with me, but I'm too tired to argue with you. Spill it." She demanded.

"Gil and I made a bet on the day Michael was born. I bet that he would be a boy. If I was right, then we got to have sex in his office. I won and he paid up."

"What would have happened if you were wrong?" Sara blushed.

"That's not important since I won. It was a one time thing and now it's done." Sara deferred. She was stuck though until Catherine left the car.

"I want to know."

"Look, both sides of the bet were risky win-win situations. That's all you need to know. If it costs me an extra day of babysitting on top of what we are already taking, then I'll gladly pay up; but I'm not telling you." Sara's phone rang at that moment.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara, do you have my Chemistry book in your car? I think I left in there by accident and I have school in a few hours. Chemistry is third period."

"I'll log my evidence in and meet you at school. Which classroom is it?"

"202. Thanks Sara. I'll see you later."

"Bye Lindsey." Sara hung up.

"Catherine, I need to go. Lindsey left her Chemistry book in the back. She was studying the other day while we were on our way to the zoo with Jason and Michael.

"Alright. Go on." Catherine gave up and left the car. The two women followed each other to the lab. Sara logged her evidence in and left with her coat and purse. She dropped the book off for Lindsey and went home. She literally dragged herself into the house.

Gil was playing with Mike in the swing. She ignored the gigantic mess that her husband and six month old Michael had made in an hour waved at them.

"Hey you look tired." He said and got on his feet.

"I am tired. I'm going to bed." She kissed them both and left the room. Grissom picked up the baby.

"Come on, let's go pick on Grandma." Mike gurgled in response. Sara was on the bed in her clothes with her eyes closed when something slimy landed on her cheek.

"Not now Gil, you're babysitting."

"Hey!" She laughed and opened her eyes. Michael was on her chest and so she lifted him in the air. He only laughed when Sara did this to him; everyone else only got smiles.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you do that." Grissom commented and they heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?!"

"We're up here!" Sara called back to him. Gil and Sara looked expectantly at the door.

"You're back early." Gil observed.

"We had a test today and my second class was canceled due to illness." Sara got off the bed.

"Michael is all yours. Keep it down because I need some sleep." She handed him the baby. Jason looked like he wanted to protest, but refrained. He took Michael and closed the door behind him on his way out. Grissom guided Sara back to the bed and covered her body with his own.

"Hey, grandma, you want to roll in the hay?"

"Grandma? What happened to 'Sara' gramps?"

"That hurt."

"I know. I don't feel like a grandmother."

"You don't look like one either. Much too sexy." He complimented.

"That's better. Have your way with me."

"We'd wake up Michael then."

"You're in rare form this morning."

"Don't tell my wife, but I got laid last night instead of working." She laughed.

"Seriously, what brought this mood on?" She asked.

"Blame the kid." He smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They heard the doorbell, but paid no attention to it since Jason was home. Grissom had just peeled off both of their shirts when the door to their bedroom opened while being knocked on at the same time. Sara was thankful that she still had her bra on.

"Hey guys, oh my eyes! They're burning!" Greg retreated as quickly as he'd come in. Sara looked up at Gil.

"I think it's time we went on our honeymoon."

"I agree. Let's go see what they want." He got off of her and handed her shirt. With the mood now ruined, Grissom didn't have to worry about hiding any evidence. They dressed and descended the stairs to see not only Greg, but the entire team in the living room.

"We're going out for breakfast. Want to com…err, join us?" Brass asked and corrected his almost slip up. Catherine was hiding her eyes from Sara. She knew that Sara was tired and chose not to tell anyone. Grissom glared at Greg.

"What? Jason told me you were in your room and to announce my presence when I opened the door. I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know?" Greg defended himself. Sara noticed that Jason was conveniently absent. She grabbed her purse, making the decision for both of them and kept her fatigue to herself. It was a rare thing for them all to be free at the same time. Sara left a note for Jason for informational purposes only and followed everyone out the door.

GSRGSRGSR

That night, Sara walked into the crime lab and checked her mailbox. She saw the large envelope with Grissom's name on it and relocated it to his box before putting her things away in her locker. Grissom had gone to his locker first and chuckled upon seeing the unopened envelope back in his possession. He took it to the break room and dropped it on the table in front of Sara.

"Gil, this has your name on it."

"Yes, I know, but I got it for you, so open it." He settled in to watch and was rewarded with a smile and a chuckle.

"What is it?" Nick spoke for the rest of the group.

"I had a theory that the men in Gil's family had mutant sperm because three generations were all conceived through protection and born to women under the age of twenty-one. His mother told me that it's four generations as far as she knows." The gang was laughing at her theory.

"It gets better. I told him to research his genealogy and in my hands is the proof that I am right. Mutant sperm only produces males. There is not a single female born into his family; we've all married in."

"Let me see that." Catherine reached for the packet Sara held.

"Your middle name is Albert? Gilbert Albert?" Catherine barely finished her question before cracking up with laughter along with everyone else in the room; including Sara. Once Catherine was able to compose herself, she continued to study the papers.

"That is freaky. I agree with you; mutant sperm with 'Y' chromosomes."

"Are there any second children?" Greg asked.

"Some, but they are all male." Grissom answered and knew that the ridicule was far from over. He was able to dampen it by handing out assignments. He kept Sara with him that night and sent everyone else out solo.

GSRGSGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRG (June---first birthday)

Lindsey graduated high school, Jason completed his first year of college, and Michael turned one year old all in the same week. Lindsey had been accepted to UNLV on a partial scholarship and Catherine cashed in some of the college bonds her father had set up for her. Lindsey wasted no time in starting school. Jason also kept going full time so their schedules remained the same. They also did this to keep as much continuity for Michael as they could. They both worked full time, but had different nights off to spend with Michael. Michael was flourishing. Jason and Lindsey were excellent parents. They laid down rules and Mike was learning to be a polite, respectful young man. Lindsey even yelled at Grissom one day for giving him a cookie before dinner.

Grissom had been privately talking with Sara and after much deliberation came to an agreement with her. He called Jason, Lindsey and Catherine to join him and Sara for dinner on the next Sunday. He and Sara served up a lasagna dinner with salad and bread. Afterwards, Grissom began his talk while Sara started to clear the table. Catherine stood to help, but Sara spoke instead.

"Catherine, you need to hear this. Stay and listen. I appreciate the offer." Catherine was worried about what was going to be said and turned to Grissom.

"Sara and I have been talking extensively lately. Now that you have both graduated high school and are successfully working and going to school, I would like to offer you the use of my furnished townhouse for a reasonable rent. This will help you build your credit and have your own space as well." Shock was clearly evident on all of their faces. It told him that he had thrown them for a loop. He stood to help Sara with the dishes while Mike played quietly on the floor with his trucks. Sara returned to the room with dessert and a pot of coffee.

"So, what do you think?" She began the conversation.

"I think it's a great idea. I just want to know what a reasonable rent would be?" Jason asked.

"We can work that out if every one agrees that it's something you want to do. You need to think about the impact it will have on our lives, your lives and most importantly, Mike's life. It will be a major change for him." Sara told him.

"I think that the two of you should go for a walk with Mike and think it over. It's still light out, so go to the park or something and let us know when you're ready." Catherine suggested as a way for them to discuss their finances in private. Lindsey and Jason both have been saving and budgeting their money, but none of the parents knew what they had saved. All they knew was that Mike was being provided for and that was all they cared about.

"We don't need time to think. We want to do it. We were going to ask you about it soon." Lindsey told Grissom. Jason shared a look with Sara and knew that he needed to talk to her. Sara nodded discreetly. A reasonable rent was agreed upon and it was beneficial to both of them. The rent was low enough that Jason could afford it without Lindsey's income and Grissom didn't truly need the money. He put it aside for Michael's college fund. It was this fact that pushed Sara into agreement to offer the townhouse.

One month later, it was moving day. Grissom stayed with the baby and the team offered to help move the new family into their new home. Sara and Jason had talked and she helped him pick out the needed items. He told Catherine what he was planning to do. Catherine offered to babysit for the night, so he could take her out and do it right. After the date, Lindsey showed off the ring.

"Mom, Sara, Gil, I have to tell you something…"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So now you know what is in the envelope. Don't worry I have left several messages for my muse to return from vacation...I think she's ignoring me. LOL That being said, I will post as soon as I can. I am working on ch 21 today. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm pregnant again." Lindsey shared. Jason smiled, obviously happy about the news. Gil, Sara, and Catherine all sat in stunned silence. Sara was the first to recover.

"What about college?"

"I'm going to take a semester off when the baby is born and get right back in to the groove of things. I've done it before, I can do it again." She defended herself.

"You had a lot of help last time and no other children to be worried about either." Catherine pointed out.

"We've done well. Michael is happy and he's healthy. We both work and keep a full time school schedule. We have our own place and we are getting married. We can do this; we are going to do this." Jason stepped up. It was at that moment that Sara realized just how grown up her son was.

"If you say you can do it, then I have all the confidence in the world for you both." Sara did the only thing she could; offer her support. She was right, since Michael was born, neither one of them has asked for any money to provide for their son. Gil put his arm around her shoulders.

"I offer my blessing too. Congratulations." He stood to hug the both. It was quite an uncharacteristic move for him. He generally saved his affections for Mike and especially Sara. Catherine was the last to offer her blessing and then smiled. She couldn't ask for better in laws than Gil and Sara. She wanted Lindsey to be happy. If Jason makes her happy; then Catherine can only be happy for her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR---FAST FORWARD SIX MONTHS

"Are you ready?" Jason asked his mother. Sara turned to fix his tie.

"I'll never be ready to watch my son get married." She told him honestly.

"I have a feeling that I'll feel the same way when Mike gets married. May I escort you down the aisle?"

"Yes." Sara looped her arm through Jason's and he walked her down the aisle to the front row. She was sitting next to Nick and Michael. She had another seat available on her left side. A few minutes later, Jason escorted Catherine down and seated her across the aisle from Sara. Both women looked to the back of the room and rose to watch Lindsey be escorted by Gil. Jason was waiting at the front with the priest.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The priest asked Gil.

"Her family does." Gil answered and took his place next to Sara. Sara blotted the few tears she shed over Jason getting married and moving on to the next step in his life. The reception was held at Catherine's house since there were not that many people there. Jason and Lindsey invited only their closest friends and family. They had to since they were paying for most of it.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

EPILOGUE

Lindsey had another son whom she named James. When she graduated from college, Jason was doing well enough to buy the townhouse from Gil. He was also a third of the way through his master's degree. Gil had retired the year before and spent his days taking care of his two grandsons. Michael was in first grade and James was starting preschool. Gil, Sara and Catherine were proud of their children. Jason and Lindsey turned out to be very responsible and caring parents considering the early start they had. Each of them enjoyed babysitting and were eagerly awaiting more.

FAST FORWARD TEN YEARS (mike is a junior in high school)

Sara came home from work and had just greeted Gil when the house phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Jason, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe what Mike just told me."

"What?"

"Do you think you're too young to be a great-grandmother; because mutant sperm strikes again. His girlfriend is three months along already."

"Oh, dear god. What are you going to do?"

The End.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRA/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I will begin posting the next one after the holidays. It will be another GSR fic of course and as a promise I made, Sara will be preggo in it. I just have to decide which one I want to do.

Thank you the most to Wanda the beta goddess…you rock!

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
